


Three French Hems (Traduction française)

by acupoflouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chanteur Solo Connu et Charmeur Invertébré!Harry, Différence d'âge, Haine à amour, Louis aime beaucoup les cuisses de Harry, M/M, NOTE : c'est une traduction ! Je ne suis pas l'auteur original, Oh et, Vraiment beaucoup, designer!louis, en quelque sorte, et moi aussi! :))))), fellation, il y a eu de la haine pour genre 2 secondes donc...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupoflouis/pseuds/acupoflouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans lequel Louis est créateur chez Burberry et Harry passe le mois de Décembre à porter du Lanvin... et Lanvin... et Lanvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three French Hems (Traduction française)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three French Hems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064493) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> Tous les droits de cette histoire reviennent 100percentsassy et gloria_andrews, je n'en fais que la traduction française avec leur autorisation, pour laquelle je tiens à les remercier. J'espère que cette histoire et mon travail vous plairont. Le lien vers la VO est juste au dessus !  
> (Toute erreur est mienne et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes ou des tournures de phrase bizarres.)
> 
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter : [@acupoflouis_](https://twitter.com/acupoflouis_)

Les kakis avaient une odeur de sperme. Louis ne savait pas qui avait été en charge de la décoration pour les BFAs 2014, mais cette personne avait probablement été licenciée. Pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à apprécier la réflexion. Les petites grappes de fruits étaient une bonne idée –  _visuellement_. Elles étaient mignonnes, suggéraient des vacances festives sans être trop voyantes ou sautes à l'œil, et les couleurs étaient  _en vogue_. Mais l'odeur était juste... Louis plissa son nez.  
  
« Accablant, » murmura Caroline.  
  
Louis hocha sèchement de la tête. « Pour un environnement de travail, oui. »  
  
Elle rigola. Caroline Watson était la directrice des Relations VIP pour Burberry à Londres, et elle avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Louis quand il avait rejoint la marque en tant que couturier consultant au jeune âge de vingt ans. Presque une décennie plus tard, Louis venait tout juste d'avoir le poste de Directeur de la Création et Caroline était toujours son amie la plus proche.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour regarder Emma Watson traverser le tapis rouge dans une combinaison immaculée aux jambes amples et un blazer Dior trop grand.  
  
« Magnifique, » commenta Caroline. « Comme d'habitude. »  
  
Louis acquiesça en hochant de la tête. « Ce blazer est adorable sur elle. J'aimerais beaucoup l'habiller d'haut en bas avec des vêtements pour hommes. »  
  
Emma sourit, posant devant le logo des British Fashion Awards pour le flash des appareils photo, puis elle leva discrètement sa main pour couvrir son nez alors qu'elle était conduite plus loin.  
  
Louis et Caroline gloussèrent ensemble. « Ça va entrer dans l'histoire, » murmura-t-elle. « Cette année les British Fashion Awards avait une odeur accablante de sperme. »  
  
Juste à ce moment-là, un visage assez jeune apparut dans la foule – il appartenait à Lydia Taylor, une des stagiaires de Caroline, et elle semblait contrariée. Louis fronça ses sourcils quand elle se dirigea vers eux en traversant le mélange des personnes de l'industrie et des photographes ; ses poings étaient fermés, ses yeux écarquillés et presque paniqués. Elle était l'une des chanceuses employées, stressées et en bas de l'échelle, qui avait été choisie pour travailler à cet événement pendant que ses patrons se détendaient. Louis se demanda ce qui avait mal tourné.  
  
« Il est là, » siffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Caroline. Elle leva nerveusement son regard vers Louis en le disant, presque craintive.  
  
« Qui est là ? » demanda Caroline.  
  
«  _Harry Styles_. »  
  
Louis pinça ses lèvres et tourna son regard vers le tapis rouge, essayant de ne pas être trop flagrant. Harry était la grande star de la pop anglaise du moment et, à la demande de sa styliste, Louis lui avait créé un costume sur mesure pour cette cérémonie. Ça avait été un petit projet sympathique, essayant d'injecter un peu la signature de la rock star arrogante de Harry dans la marque classique et typiquement britannique, Burberry. Il était vraiment fier du résultat, et une anticipation agréable commença à se faire ressentir dans le creux de son estomac à l'idée de finalement le voir sur le corps de Harry.  
  
Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Lydia qui tordait ses mains, angoissée. « Il est en  _Lanvin_. »  
  
La mâchoire de Louis se décrocha, l'anticipation qu'il avait ressentie disparaissant immédiatement. Lanvin. Comment pouvait-il...  _Lanvin_  ? Donc Harry avait simplement décidé de se pointer aux British Fashion Awards en portent une marque française.  _Quel putain de culot..._  
  
Caroline enclencha immédiatement son mode 'affaire', son visage sérieux. « Es-tu sûre à cent pourcent que le costume est arrivé chez sa styliste ce matin ? »  
  
« Oui ! » grinça Lydia. « Je lui ai donné en mains propres, moi-même. » La pauvre fille semblait être sur le point de pleurer.  
  
« Et ils t'ont confirmé qu'il était d'accord pour le porter ce soir ? »  
  
Elle mordit sa lèvre et roula ses yeux alors que des larmes lui montèrent. « Eh bien... je  _pense_  que ce qu'elle a dit était... je pensais qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre... »  
  
Caroline soupira, sortant un mouchoir de son sac à main et le tendant à Lydia pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses yeux, en tapotant légèrement pour ne pas trop étaler son maquillage. « Ce n'est pas grave, chérie. Ces popstars font des caprices bizarres ; ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis sûre que c'était une décision de dernière minute. »  
  
_Un rejet de dernière minute_ , évita-t-elle prudemment de dire, mais ce fut ce que Louis entendit. La styliste de Harry avait assuré à Louis que Harry voulait honorer l'industrie de la mode britannique en arrivant dans un costume trois-pièces à la cérémonie. Elle l'avait même amadoué avec un panier de fruit coûteux. Louis fulmina silencieusement, redressant ses boutons de manchettes alors qu'il essayait de contrôle son expression faciale. Il avait travaillé pendant des  _nuits_  sur cette création – de longues nuits dans son bureau qui auraient pu être passées à se détendre chez lui devant la télévision, ou à baiser, ou à aller à des rendez-vous. Mais, apparemment, le produit final avait offensé Harry Styles à un tel niveau qu'il avait  _fuit vers les français_.  
  
« Oh, Seigneur aide nous, » souffla Caroline. « Le voilà. »  
  
Louis ne put pas étouffer le petit hoquet d'horreur et d'incrédulité qui s'échappa de lui quand il le vit. Harry traversait le tapis rouge, s'arrêtant devant les photographes dans une horreur absolue pour les yeux qui venait de la collection Automne-Hiver 2014 de Lanvin. Le costume en lui-même était... intéressant, pas  _du tout_  le style de Louis. Mais la coupe...  
  
« On devrait me tuer pour que je laisse quelqu'un sortir en public avec des coutures bosselées comme ça sur leurs épaules, » marmonna louis.  
  
« Personne n'arriverait à trouvé ton corps, » dit Caroline, grimaçant.  
  
La veste était trop grande, taillée pour quelqu'un avec des épaules légèrement plus larges et des bras plus longs que Harry Styles. Le col pendait un peu en avant, affaissant son corps. Louis grogna intérieurement, ses doigts le démangeant avec l'envie d'arracher les coutures et recoudre tout l'ensemble. Le pantalon était encore pire. Les jambes étaient drôlement longues ; l'ourlet avait clairement été fait pour quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un de plus grand. La couture avait presque migré jusqu'au genou de Harry, tous les plis en désordre. Et il se tenait simplement là, totalement inconscient, souriant comme un idiot aux appareils photos. Toute cette situation fit bouillir le sang de Louis, menaçant de déborder.  _Ridicule_ , pensa-t-il, crachant le mot avec ses yeux tandis qu'il le fixait du regard.  _Un gâchis absolu de ce beau petit corps_.   
  
« Au moins, les bottes sont au point, » dit Caroline avec un haussement d'épaules.  
  
« Ce sont des foutus Saint Laurent, » grogna Louis, ses sourcils s'haussant alors qu'il fermait et ouvrait ses poings en continue, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses  _mains_.  _Bon Dieu_. L'audace était vraiment exaspérante. « Qui croit-il  _être_  ? »  
  
Caroline tapota son épaule pour le consoler. « Ils sont tous imbus d'eux-mêmes, bébé, » dit-elle avant de tirer Lydia vers une conférence privée.  
  
_Christopher va foutrement péter les plombs._  
  
Christopher Bailey, le tout nouveau PDG de Burberry et le Directeur Général de la Création, était le patron et le mentor de Louis. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de ricaner en regardant Harry poser, passant en revue tous les problèmes que cette situation avait créé pour lui au travail. Il savait que Christopher était sur le point de renoncer à son double rôle au sein de la marque, pour passer complètement du côté business de la chose, et il l'avait bien préparé pour prendre la place de Directeur Général de la Création, mais c'était loin d'être courue d'avance et Louis avait vraiment eu besoin que ce costume soit vu. C'était tellement  _foutu_... et en plus de tout cela, l'odeur de sperme était sur le point de l'étouffer.  
  
Louis lança un autre coup d'œil à Harry alors qu'il se reculait du mur avec le logo et fut immédiatement rejoint par un garde du corps baraqué.  _Les jambes_ , grogna-t-il à nouveau,  _c'était vraiment tragique_. Elles étaient la seconde chose que Louis avait remarquée chez Harry quand il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur ses préférences question mode – en parfaite proportion avec le reste de son corps, presque aussi longue que celle d'un mannequin mais avec une rondeur légèrement féminine au niveau de ses cuisses, que Louis devait admettre trouver incroyablement attirantes, voire appétissantes. (La première chose qu'il avait remarqué était que son sexe rentrait à peine dans les jeans moulants qu'il semblait porter quotidiennement – Louis avait calmement et cliniquement élaboré une coupe qui mettrait en avant le galbe des jambes de Harry sans marquer son entrejambe de façon assez... eh bien, _obscène_.) Il y avait également d'autres parties agréables chez Harry, comme les muscles fins de ses bras et ses magnifiques boucles lâches et marron. Mais ces cuisses. Louis avait eu envie de les caresser immédiatement, se souvint-il, et il repoussa cette pensée au fond de sa tête.  
  
_Harry est jeune_ , se résonna-t-il, essayant de respirer calmement et au moins d'avoir l'air stable.  _Il a quoi, vingt-deux ans ? Je suis sûr que j'étais aussi un casse-tête égocentrique à cet âge._  
  
Louis était quand même en colère, cependant. Il regarda Harry se mêler à d'autres célébrités juste devant l'entrée du Coliseum, fronçant un peu plus ses sourcils à chaque fois que Harry souriait ou rigolait avec quelqu'un d'autre.  _Au moins, j'avais une foutue courtoisie professionnelle_. C'étaient les British Fashion Awards. La plus grande soirée de l'année dans son industrie. Il était le Directeur de la Création de Burberry putain et Harry Styles, récemment sorti de la puberté,  _popstar_ , lui donnait l'impression d'être un serveur sous-estimé.  
  
Louis hocha sa tête, passant ses doigts le long de sa mèche.  _Et puis merde. Sérieusement, merde._  
  
« M. Tomlinson ! »  
  
Louis se retourna et cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'un homme avec une grosse caméra sur son épaule avançait vers lui, tirant une corde. Une femme dans une robe fourreau scintillante agitait un micro vers lui.  
  
« Pouvons-nous avoir une interview, M. Tomlinson ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Louis haussa ses épaules. Il n'était pas exactement un nom connu, mais s'ils le voulaient, ils pouvaient l'avoir. « Bien sûr, chérie. »  
  
La femme lui lança un sourire qui était tendu mais sincère, elle repoussa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et se tourna vers la caméra. « Et nous sommes ici avec le créateur de chez Burberry, Louis Tomlinson, sur le tapis rouge des British Fashion Awards ! M. Tomlinson, pouvez-vous nous dire qui à votre avis a fait un tabac ce soir ? »  
  
« Eh bien, d'emblée, je vais dire Emma Waston... »  
  
Louis complimenta brièvement Emma, Suki Waterhouse et Tamsin Egerton sur leurs tenues, souriant à la journaliste tout en se tournant occasionnellement pour jeter un regard vers la caméra.  
  
« Et juste entre nous, à qui décerneriez-vous la pire tenue de la soirée ? »  
  
Les sourcils de Louis s'haussèrent et il gonfla ses joues avant de rire. « Vous voulez m'attirer des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
La femme lui lança son sourire victorieux et prêt pour la caméra puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle était très bonne pour faire semblant qu'ils étaient de vieux amis, alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas présentée. Louis se demanda s'il était supposé la reconnaître. « Allez, Louis, » le flatta-t-elle, « donne-nous les ragots ! »  
  
Il leva ses mains, sa voix plus haute et son accent de Doncaster devenant plus présent lorsqu'il dit, « Très bien, très bien... Euh, eh bien. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis un grand fan du Beetlejuice par là-bas. » Il hocha sa tête pour indiquer Harry, qui se trouvait être derrière lui, juste dans le champ de vision de la caméra.  
  
La journaliste hoqueta théâtralement. « Harry Styles ? Mais il est tellement  _mignon_. »  
  
« Mignon, peut-être, » dit Louis en haussant ses épaules. « Mais regardez, l'ajustement est horrible. C'est criard. Et c'est un peu un affront à la mode britannique, pour être assez honnête. »  
  
« Qui porte-t-il... » La journaliste chercha pendant une seconde. Elle sembla surprise pour une raison quelconque, et Louis ignora le petit nœud de culpabilité dans son estomac.  
  
« Lanvin, » dit sèchement Louis.  
  
« Lanvin, » répéta-t-elle. « D'accord. Eh bien, M. Tomlinson, merci pour votre franchise. Et bonne soirée ! »  
  
« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Elle lui sourit en retour, puis il fit un signe de la main maladroit vers la caméra avant de s'écarter. Il se tourna rapidement vers les portes du Coliseum, qu'un flux régulier d'invités passait à présent pour entrer à l'intérieur, prêts à trouver leurs sièges. Est-ce que j'ai été trop sévère ? se demanda Louis. Il haussa ses épaules, son visage figé dans un froncement.  _Et puis merde ; il a le monde entier à ses foutus pieds. Prêt à lécher ces bottes de chez Saint Laurent. Il n'a pas besoin que je booste son égo._  
  
_En fait_... il sortit son téléphone alors qu'il s'immobilisait, attendant d'entrer à l'intérieur, et il envoya un rapide tweet pour le bien de ses collègues de travail.

_Bam. Le maître de la nuance._

La foule devint plus dense près des portes. Louis verrouilla son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche.

Il venait juste de pénétrer à l'intérieur, une nouvelle vague d'odeur de sperme déferla sur lui à cause de l'utilisation excessive de kakis décoratives dans un espace clos, lorsque quelqu'un poussa son coude en arrière et l'heurta juste en dessous des côtes. « Ouf, » grogna-t-il, sa respiration se coupa alors qu'il était poussé latéralement vers un corps masculin et chaud.

« Attention, » dit l'homme. Louis sentit une main sur son biceps. Il cligna des yeux, reconnaissant finalement l'horrible ajustement au niveau des épaules du costume avant de reconnaître le visage. Et la...  _voix_. Bien.

_Les chanteurs. Ils ont des voix. Généralement des belles voix._

Harry Styles fixait Louis du regard, ses grands yeux verts errant sur son visage. « Salut, » dit-il.

Le cerveau de Louis était en train de crier, toutes ses alarmes internes hurlant, lui rappelant que c'était une personne qu'il venait d'insulter devant une caméra. Soudainement, cette  _stupide_  culpabilité se réveilla tout comme le goût de bile dans le fond de sa gorge.  _Ferme-la, ferme-la_ , pensa-t-il, irrité. Il leva sa main pour retirer doucement celle de Harry de sur son bras. Il pouvait tenir debout tout seul, merci. La sensation de nausée dans son estomac s'intensifia lorsqu'il toucha la peau bronzée de Harry. Elle était douce et légèrement parfumée, comme celle d'une femme. Louis pensa pendant une seconde qu'il allait mourir.

« Ça sent le sperme ici, » lâcha-t-il.

Harry laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire et mit une main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux verts brillèrent pendant un moment ; Louis put voir le soupçon d'une fossette.

« Et tes manches sont trop longues. »

Il leva son regard à temps pour voir les sourcils de Harry se froncer, un sourire incrédule contractant ses lèvres comme pour dire  _qui est cet hurluberlu_. « Je ne sens rien du tout, » dit-il, véritablement confus. Il haussa ses épaules, secouant sa tête alors que son garde du corps le conduisait plus loin avec une main dans le bas de son dos.

Louis se tint juste au milieu du hall d'accueil et laissa les gens bouger autour de lui, semblant soudainement étouffer de chaud sous son col bien sagement boutonné. Son cerveau était comme un disque dur qui venait juste d'être effacé. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine –  _Est-ce que c'est ça de l'anxiété social ?_  – et ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il laissa échapper un rire tardif et légèrement hystérique avant de refermer brusquement sa bouche, fronçant ses sourcils. C'était quoi ce  _bordel_... Il venait juste de... Il secoua sa tête.  _Non_.

Il trouva son siège près de Caroline alors que les lumières commençaient à se baisser. Elle gloussa quand elle vit son visage orageux, se moquant de lui en faisant une moue exagérée jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent tous les deux à sourire. Louis était crispé, l'adrénaline coulant à travers lui et ses épaules tremblant lorsque la cérémonie commença, retenant à peine le rire le démangeant. Putain d'Harry Styles. 

Louis prêta une attention très peu sérieuse jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour de Harry de présenter un prix. 

Il y avait une étrangeté à son sujet, décida-t-il, alors qu'il le regardait murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emma Waston. Un drôle de charme auquel il ne s'était pas du tout attendu.

_Décalé_ , pensa-t-il.  _C'est le mot._

Pas que ça l'excusait de porter du Lanvin aux British Fashion Awards. Bon Dieu. Louis secoua à nouveau sa tête, essayant d'éclaircir sa confusion, retournant le problème en quelque chose de simple.

« Seulement Harry Styles, » soupira Caroline, lisant ses pensées.

_Il est le pire_ , décida fermement Louis.  _Il est le pire absolu_.

*

_Bzzzt._

Louis jeta un bras par-dessus son visage. Putain de téléphone.

_Bzzzt._

La faible lumière du soleil pénétrait à travers les rideaux. La tête de Louis nageait encore, sa gorge douloureuse et sa langue épaisse, fade et ayant un goût sucré de la dernière boisson au rhum qu'il avait bu. Il avait terminé par être poliment ivre à l'afterparty, puis il était devenu un vrai trou du cul à l'after-afterparty privée avec Caroline et Niall Horan. (Niall était une star du tennis, et le client célèbre préféré de Louis – surgissant toujours à Londres pour boire avec lui après les grands événements.)

Niall. Nialler. Lime à ongles. (ndlt : pas trop de cohérence en français, mais lime à ongles = Nail file en anglais)

Il s'était moqué de Louis pour une raison quelconque, mais maintenant Louis n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

« Putain d'merde, » murmura Louis, frottant ses yeux fatigués et se préparant psychologiquement à regarder son téléphone. Il tapa, légèrement, sa joue pour essayer de se réveiller. Sa tête tambourinait.

_Cependant, je n'ai pas vomi_ , pensa-t-il, avec un vague sentiment de victoire.  _Ma série de ne-pas-vomir en buvant est toujours intact._

Mollement, il tendit son bras et grogna en voyant l'heure. Il était seulement endormi depuis quarante-cinq minutes. Son téléphone continuait de vibrer avec toutes sortes de notifications... des messages, des tweets, des emails, l'alerte Google qu'il avait créée pour son propre nom. Et un snapchat de HappyHappyIrishman93.

Il regarda ses messages en premier. Il y en avait un de Zayn,

**Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat, hein ?**

Caroline (pas encore complètement sobre, ou à moitié endormie),

**Tu vaq telleeeement etre dabs la metdz quand tu va te réveiller !!!**

Et sa mère.

**Pourquoi des ados me crient dessus sur Twitter ? J'en ai assez à la maison, tu sais.**

Il y en avait un autre juste après :

**Une très bonne source, @MrsHarryStylezzz, m'a fait savoir que j'ai « élevé un monstre. » D'accord ?? Et ?**

Louis grogna. Il laissa tomber son téléphone sur son ventre et tira le drap sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien gérer ; il voulait juste se cacher.

_Bzzzt._

Cette fois, ça le chatouilla.

**Ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai dit que personne ayant le surnom de Boobear pouvait vraiment être un monstre. J'ai gagné 1500 nouveau followers ! <3 <3 <3**

Louis fit un son étranglé dans le fond de sa gorge. Il appuya sur son alerte Google, décidant de prendre sur lui et découvrir à quels genres d'articles il avait affaire.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Il parcourut rapidement l'article, qui incluait un extrait vidéo de son interview sur le tapis rouge. Elle récapitulait ses commentaires, leur donnant l'air beaucoup plus mesquin qu'ils ne l'avaient été, pensa-t-il. Elle s'attardait beaucoup sur la partie « affront à la mode britannique. » Ils avaient déterré son tweet et l'avait intégré en bas de l'article, avec... Louis frotta à nouveau ses yeux, louchant.

Il laissa échapper un rire puis secoua sa tête, extrêmement agacé par lui-même. Surtout une fois qu'il se rappela la façon dont il avait agi, comme s'il était en admiration quand il avait foncé dans Harry la veille. Embarrassant. Il pouvait dire que cet incident était destiné à devenir l'un de ces souvenirs à classer dans la catégorie terrible catastrophe – l'un de ceux qui vous revenaient soudainement des années plus tard et faisaient devenir votre sang froid.

_Harry, le jeune rocker toujours poli, a fait une réponse amusante, bien qu'une source proche de la star nous a dit qu'il « fulmine. »_  

Louis grogna. « Alors je dis la vérité et je suis le mauvais garçon dans l'histoire. Génial. » Sa tête était un vrai tambour à présent, la douleur éclatant derrière ses paupières alors qu'il les fermait. Où était le foutu paracétamol, en fait ? Très loin dans l'armoire à pharmacie dans la salle de bain ? Il pouvait définitivement pas marcher jusque là-bas.

L'une des autres notifications attira son regard – un email de son patron, Christopher. Objet : « les récents articles de presse. »

**Louis,**

**Je ne t'aurais certainement pas conseillé de parler comme tu l'as fait, mais cette « querelle » pourrait être de la bonne presse. Consulte Liam aux Relations Publiques pour savoir comment procéder.**

**Christopher**

Il y avait une série de chiffres en bas de l'email, et Louis l'enregistra dans son téléphone ainsi que l'adresse de la société de Liam Payne. Il lui enverrait un message dans un moment. Peut-être.  _Ugh_.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction en premier. Quelque chose de sûr. Puis de dormir, des médicaments pour la douleur – il ne voulait même pas envisager de regarder son Twitter dans l'état dans lequel il était à présent, cependant il pouvait voir qu'il avait soudainement gagné un certain nombre de nouveaux followers. Il appuya sur le snapchat de Niall, laissant impatiemment son doigt sur l'écran pendant le premier puisqu'il en avait envoyé trois à la suite.

(Vingt-trois foiw - #fois ce soir tu m'as dit que tu voulais « chérir » les cuisses de Styles – tu deviens très intéressant là)

Louis jeta son téléphone au loin, sur l'espace vide de son matelas, puis il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « L'alcool est l'ennemi, » marmonna-t-il, roulant sur son ventre et se priant de ne pas être malade. « N'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais. »

*

« Alors ce qu'on veut faire, » dit Liam Payne, Directeur Adjoint des Relations Publiques, claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses et souriant aimablement à Louis, « c'est attiser les flammes. Juste un peu. »

Louis détendit sa mâchoire alors qu'il balançait son poids dans la chaise de bureau stylée et au dossier bien raide de Liam. Il voulait juste en avoir fini avec toute cette histoire. Plus de presse. Plus d'Harry Styles. C'était bizarre comment sur le moment il avait eu un avis aussi fort et avait été si désespéré que s'assurer que tout le monde le sache, mais maintenant que ça avait été dit, que plusieurs articles avaient été écrits et qu'il y avait eu plusieurs discussion sur le sujet sur Internet, il se sentait vulnérable. Comme s'il voulait mettre un sac en papier sur sa tête à chaque fois qu'il quittait son appartement pour aller travailler. 

Il soupira. « Est-ce qu'on est obligé ? Cette stupide contrefaçon de Bieber ruine déjà ma vie. Ses fans sont tellement...  _insistants_... avec moi. »

« J'aime cette lassitude, » déclara Liam, louchant vers lui et dessinant une boîte dans les airs avec son doigt. « T'es plus âgé, t'es plus sage, mais toujours cool. Seulement ne l'appelle pas une contrefaçon de Bieber ; on ne veut pas donner l'impression de s'en prendre à lui. »

Louis roula ses yeux.

« Et pas de ça. N'agis pas comme si c'est indigne de toi ; t'es une voix distinguée dans la mode britannique. Tu  _défens_  la mode britannique ! Oui, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, écrivant quelque chose sur un bloc-notes, « Défendre, j'aime bien ça. » Il ferma son stylo. « Bien. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Louis. « On publie une déclaration ou quoi ? »

Liam secoua sa tête. « On doit donner l'impression que la presse est venue à toi pour plus de commentaires. J'ai prévu une interview avec le Mail. Tu seras poli, avec une touche de ce truc acerbe que tu fais toujours, et tu seras très ferme. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta déclaration. Tu ne t'excuseras pas d'avoir donner ton avis. Tu  _défendais la mode britannique_. » Liam tapa dans ses mains comme si Louis venait de faire un discours inspirant.

« Tu veux promouvoir le sentiment nationaliste, hein ! » dit Louis, pointant Liam avec un doigt accusateur. « Ce n'est pas pour sauver la face parce que j'ai fait une erreur. Tu... » il fit un cercle avec son doigt, montrant l'air suffisant sur le visage de Liam, «  _retournes_  la situation. Pour le profit ! »

Liam haussa ses épaules.

« T'es un personnages assez instable, non ? » demanda Louis. 

Liam haussa simplement un sourcil et lui tendit un petit morceau de papier. « L'interview est tout à l'heure. C'est l'adresse. Ils m'enverront les questions avant et l'heure à laquelle ils veulent te rencontrer. Je te transmettrai tout ça avec mes notes. T'auras au moins une heure pour te préparer, je pense. »

Louis cligna rapidement des yeux alors qu'il prenait le papier, y jetant un coup d'œil pour lire le nom et l'adresse d'un café à Camden. « Bien, » dit-il.

Liam sourit. « Et peut-être que d'autres célébrités britannique reconsidéreront le fait de porter des marques étrangères aux prochains grands événements. »

Louis secoua sa tête alors qu'il passait la porte, prenant à gauche en sortant du bureau de Liam. Il voulait revenir à la conception de vêtements aussi vite que possible. Ces conneries de lutte de pouvoir de l'empire Relation Publique allaient le laisser avec une migraine permanente, il pouvait déjà le dire. Cependant... il tapota légèrement ses doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse et grogna quand il entra dans l'ascenseur. Cela pourrait être dû au temps qu'il avait passé à penser à Harry Styles, ces derniers temps.

_Harry Styles_. Ce nom commençait à envoyer un courant électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Louis inspira profondément et se débarrassa de tout ça en expirant. C'était seulement le trac avant l'interview. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le souvenir de la main de Harry sur son biceps, le serrant fermement, juste sous son épaule. Louis sentit une explosion soudaine de désir et mordit sa lèvre. Cette voix grave. Ces cuisses charnues qu'il avait juste envie de...

_Nope. Ce n'est pas à propre de ça. Ce n'est pas à propos de ça._

Mais Louis sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Niall pour lui rappeler tous les potentiels dossiers qu'il avait sur lui, juste au cas où.

*

L'entrevue avait bien commencé. Louis et la journaliste du Daily Mail, une belle femme nommé Fehintola, s'assirent dans le fond d'un café chic et eurent une discussion très amicale. Elle lui demanda si la réponse polie de Harry sur Twitter lui avait fait reconsidérer sa déclaration et Louis, d'une voix assez posée, répondit que ce n'était pas le cas. Liam avait réussi à arranger plusieurs questions générales au sujet de Burberry, incluant la collection Prorsum près-automne 2015, dans laquelle Louis avait fait une grande partie de la création et dont il adorait parler. Il réussit également à faire une bonne publicité pour Burberry Bespoke (que Liam avait souligné et mis en gras dans ses notes avec  _A MENTIONNER !!!!_  à côté). Dans l'ensemble, il se sentait assez fier de lui – il était un ambassadeur de la marque, amenant la mode à tout le monde. Christopher allait être heureux.

Puis Fehintola retourna au sujet Harry Styles, sirotant son latte et lui souriant radieusement de l'autre côté de leur petite table. « Donc, dites-moi, » dit-elle, « si vous deviez personnellement habiller Harry Styles pour une événement, qu'est-ce que vous lui feriez porter ? J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je pose la question ; je sais qu'elle n'était pas sur la liste. Je suis juste un peu curieuse. » Ses yeux bruns brillèrent.

Quelqu'un lui avait parlé du costume et elle voulait en faire toute cette histoire – Harry  _rejetant_  purement et simplement Burberry pour Lanvin – un scandale. Le visage de Louis se durcit imperceptiblement. Une partie de lui avait envie de lui dire, mais une plus grande partie était agacée qu'elle ait amené le sujet sans aucun avertissement. Et une partie encore plus grande de lui savait que ça serait très, très mauvais pour la marque si tous les détails étaient diffusés dans la presse. Ça donnerait un air encore plus mesquin à ses premiers commentaires. Et Burberry serait soudainement la marque jugée comme « pas assez bonne » par la plus grande célébrité britannique de 2014.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, » dit-il, posant une main sur son visage pour frotter sa légère barbe. « C'est intéressant que vous me parlez de ça. Question très intéressante. »

Fehintola rit de bon cœur, sachant qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. « Allez, faites-moi plaisir, » dit-elle.

« Un trench Burberry, évidemment, » dit Louis. « Classique. Il ferait tomber tous les filles avec ça, je vous le dis. »

Fehintola haussa ses sourcils, sa tasse de café à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Elle prit une longue gorgée.

« Pas qu'il en ait besoin, j'en suis sûr, » continua Louis. « Ce garçon a, genre, des tonnes de petites-amies américaines, non ? J'ai déjà lu vos articles. »

Fehintola baissa sa tasse et tapota prudemment une serviette au coin de ses lèvres, un air sournois dans ses yeux. « Vous ne devez pas avoir lu les plus récents, cependant. »

« Ah ouais ? Il est revenu vers les anglaises, alors ? » dit Louis en riant. Il mit le dernier morceau de son scone aux cranberries dans sa bouche alors que Fehintola souriait en coin.

« Pas exactement, » dit-elle. Elle balança son sac sur son épaule, attrapant en douceur l'addition alors qu'elle glissait hors de sa chaise. « Je vous laisse rechercher sur Google. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, les talons de ses bottines en cuir Ralph Lauren tapant doucement sur le sol en mosaïque alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la caisse. Louis la fixa s'éloigner.

Il bougea dans sa chaise, son regard se perdant dans les bas-fonds de son thé et mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre. Il lui fallut trente seconde avant de sortir son téléphone et taper sa recherche dans Google. Et...  _woah_.

Louis cligna des yeux. Il avait simplement présumé. Tout le monde savait que Harry Styles aimait les femmes.  _Je veux dire... n'est-ce pas ? Je n'imagine pas des choses ?_  Louis fronça ses sourcils, la tête baissée, il se dirigeait vers la sortie du café, lisant attentivement l'article. Harry avait fait ce commentaire lors d'une interview avec Ode, apparemment, quelques semaines auparavant. On lui avait demandé quels traits il recherchait « chez une femme, » et il avait tergiversé jusqu'à ce que la journaliste l'ait poussé en disant... « Féminin, hein ? C'est un bon départ. » Ce à quoi Harry avait répondu, « Pas si important. »

Louis aurait pensé que c'était une blague, peut-être, si la vidéo n'avait pas montré Harry avec une expression légèrement nerveuse sur son visage en premier, puis un sourire timide et sérieux détendant ses traits alors qu'il disait ces trois petits mots qui avait fait écrire tout un article au Daily Mail. Louis reconnaissait ce regard. Il se souvenait d'un temps dans sa vie où il avait eu l'impression de faire son coming-out à quelqu'un tous les jours. Une vague chaude d'excitation déferla dans son ventre. Les photos de Harry dans un jeans moulant resurgirent dans sa tête dans une clarté haute-définition parfaite. Harry faisant du shopping, mordant la jointure de ses doigts derrière des Ray-Ban, faisant un chignon avec ses cheveux, sa chemise en flanelle ouverte pour révéler son torse musclé et tatoué. 

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai_ , pensa Louis, son cœur se tordant de déception quand il perdit son réseau en descendant dans le métro.  _Je chérirais les cuisses de cet homme_.

« Evidemment, il me déteste, » marmonna-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Pas que c'était vraiment important.  _Pas si important !_  Louis rigola presque. Harry Styles était une superstar internationale, et même si Louis avait couché avec plus d'un mannequin dans sa vie (Deux. Deux mannequins.), il savait quand même qu'il n'était pas de son niveau.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se jeter sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et de faire une recherche approfondie sur la question de la sexualité de Harry Styles. Les fans étaient divisés, apparemment. Cependant, plus il regardait des vidéos de Harry – interview, et surtout performances – plus Louis avait le sentiment qu'il s'était fait délibérément berner par une équipe de relation publique dans l'ombre. Il imaginait Liam Payne avec un bouc, en train de caresser un chat blanc et rigoler avec un rire diabolique. « Des petites-amies ! Donnez-lui plus de petites-amies !  _Toutes les petites-amies possibles !_  »

Louis grogna.  _Pauvre gamin. Je suis content de ne pas être célèbre._

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que son interview soit postée – Fehintola avait gentiment coopéré ; plus de la moitié de l'article était essentiellement de la publicité pour Burberry. Supposant qu'il avait fait son devoir et que c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait y penser, Louis roula sur lui-même et s'endormit.

*

«  _Oh_ , pour l'am – »

Louis laissa presque tomber la poêle de crevettes chaudes grésillant qu'il amenait à table quand il vit ce qui était à la télévision.

« Attention avec mes crevettes, mec, » dit légèrement Zayn, flânant sur le canapé de Louis avec ses pieds repliés sous lui et buvant une bière.

«  _Qu'est-ce que c'est_  ? » cria Louis, sa voix aiguë et pleine de désespoir.

Zayn haussa ses épaules. Louis essaya à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que  _c'est_  ? »

« Les BBC Music Awards ? » Zayn cligna des yeux vers lui, ses sourcils froncés.

« Non, » dit Louis, avec un petit grognement de frustration. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ce... » il commença à faire un geste avec la poêle, «  _truc_ , parce que ça  _ressemble_  à... » Il se dirigea vers la télévision, pointa la poêle vers le bas de l'écran comme s'il était en train de faire de l'escrime avec. « Genre un putain de pantalon de ski, Zayn ; c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble. »

Zayn éclata de rire, se levant pour emmener les pauvres crevettes au beurre à l'ail loin de son ami avant que plus d'entre elles se retrouvent sur le tapis. « Pourquoi t'es aussi obsédé par les pantalons de Styles, mec ? »

« Je ne suis pas  _obsédé_ , » grinça Louis, « je suis offensé, d'accord ? »

Il continua à bredouiller alors que Zayn allait et venait entre la cuisine et la table, déposant calmement les fettuccini, la salade grecque ainsi que les assiettes, les couverts et les serviettes. « Juste ! C'est presque ! » Louis avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train d'exploser, comme si ses oreilles allait tomber à tout moment. « C'est presque comme s'il le faisait exprès. Pour me contrarier. »

« Toi ? » demanda Zayn, dubitatif.

« Moi ! »

Zayn roula ses yeux.

« Genre, est-ce que Lanvin  _se fiche_  de ce qu'il a l'air dans leurs vêtements ? Je ne comprends pas. » Louis tripota sa mèche, ses yeux tranchant comme du verre alors qu'il continuait à fixer l'image de Harry sur l'écran. « La coupe est absolument horrible. Je ne peux littéralement pas y croire. Pire que la dernière fois ! »

« J'vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec toi. »

« Rien, » grogna Louis, se forçant finalement à détourner de la télévision et s'assoir pour manger. « Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec moi,  _évidemment_. Je suis juste vraiment triste pour la mode. » Il fronça ses sourcils, piquant la bonne nourriture qu'il avait passé quarante-cinq minutes à cuisiner. « Et pour Lanvin, honnêtement. Beurk. »

« T'es tellement dramatique, Lou ; je trouve vraiment que le pantalon n'a pas l'air si mal. T'es sûr que tu ne t'en prends pas à lui parce qu'il n'a pas porté ton costume, ou quoi ? »

Louis ricana. Zayn était un poète perpétuellement au chômage, mangeant toujours le dîner des autres, buvant toujours la bière des autres et ayant toujours une explication intellectuelle et  _philosophique_  pour tout. Insensé, Zayn. Un homme pas du tout sensé. Louis roula ses yeux et glissa son téléphone hors de sa poche. En ce qui le concernait, c'était une déclaration de guerre et ça ne resterait pas sans commentaire.

Il soupira, sombrant dans le silence tandis qu'il mangeait ses crevettes. Elles étaient encore un peu craquantes. Pas assez cuites.  _Merde_.

Zayn ne sembla se soucier du fait que Louis était préoccupé, il l'accepta simplement dans sourciller et remplissait son verre de vin pour lui à chaque fois qu'il était vide. Zayn était un bon ami.

« T'es un bon ami, » dit Louis, d'un air absent, jouant avec les bords de son téléphones sous la table, espérant à moitié qu'il vibre.

« Je sais, » dit Zayn, « et je suis beau, aussi. »

Louis grogna juste au moment où il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le releva rapidement et passa son pouce sur l'écran de verrouillage, ses doigts tremblant légèrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait une notification Twitter.

Louis commençait tout juste à souffler d'agacement quand un autre tweet fut posté, juste à la suite du premier.

 

Son sourcil gauche s'haussa, sa bouche soudainement sèche. Zayn le regardait bizarrement de l'autre côté de la table, mais il ne dit rien. Le moment s'étendit. Louis pouvait presque sentir la curiosité de Zayn entrer en conflit avec son instinct de ne jamais se mêler des drames.

« Qu'est-ce que signifie un simley qui fait un clin d'œil ? » demanda finalement Louis. 

Zayn haussa ses épaules, décontracté en apparence. « Ça dépend du contexte. »

Louis plissa suspicieusement ses yeux vers lui, mais il tourna son téléphone et lui montra.

Zayn hocha de la tête. « Flirt. »

Il mit la dernière crevette dans sa bouche alors que Louis restait théâtralement bouche bée, se tortillant sur sa chaise, pleinement indigné. « Non, ce n'est pas ça ; ce n'est pas du flirt. »

« D'accord. » Zayn essuya sa bouche avec une serviette et se leva pour débarrasser la table tandis que Louis fixait l'écran de son téléphone. Ce n'était pas du flirt.

Louis réfléchit pendant un moment avant d'écrire en vitesse un autre tweet à Harry.

« Attends, le truc de remise de prix est toujours en cours, hein ? » cria-t-il vers la cuisine, par-dessus le bruit que Zayn faisait en commença la vaisselle. « C'est en direct ? »

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse, se leva simplement et chercha la télécommande, fronçant ses sourcils pour lui-même de trop se  _soucier_  de certaines choses et se mettre, ainsi, dans ces situations où il avait l'impression qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque à tout moment.  _Genre, ridicule. Invraisemblable._

Il eut un plan large lorsque la télévision s'alluma à nouveau, des lumières clignotant au dessus de la scène. Quelqu'un était en train de jouer... oh, Coldplay. Louis observa les visages dans le public alors que la caméra faisait un panorama dessus, cherchant Harry. Evidemment ce n'était pas Harry même qui tweetait, mais un équivalent de Liam Payne dans l'équipe de Harry. Louis avait juste besoin d'une confirmation, puis il pourrait aller s’asseoir sur le plan de travail et envoyer des bulles sur Zayn et commença à entraîner son cerveau à ignorer ses instincts terribles et conflictuels. 

Son téléphone vibra juste au moment où Coldplay eut fini.

« S'il te plaît, pas de clin d'œil, » marmonna Louis.

Il attendit trente secondes puis répondit,

Il eut une réponse presque immédiate, alors que Chris Evans et Fearne Cotton montaient sur scène puis commencèrent à parler de la catégorie de l'Artiste Britannique de l'Année.

Tom Jones les rejoignit avec une enveloppe dorée, sautant pratiquement sur la scène. Il y eut quelques plans brefs sur le public, mais à nouveau pas de Harry.

Bon Dieu, Tom Jones prenait une  _éternité_. Louis tapota impatiemment l'arrière de son téléphone alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, ses doigts picotant avec l'envie de jouer avec quelque chose. Un crayon pour dessiner un croquis, une aiguille et du fil. Finalement, juste au moment où Sir Tom ouvrit l'enveloppe pour annoncer le gagnant,

« Harry Styles ! » La tête de Louis se releva brusquement, juste à temps pour voir Harry, avec un léger décalage, verrouiller son téléphone et le glisser en douceur dans sa poche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la scène pour récupérer le plus grand prix de la soirée. Le public était debout, Harry rayonnant et radieux. La bouche de Louis resta entrouverte. Rapidement, il tapa une réponse.

Le public continua de rester debout et applaudir alors que Harry acceptait le prix, marmonnant un speech de remerciements approprié et décalé qui prit un moment à démarrer mais qui se trouva être assez mignon. Louis laissa échapper un petit soupir, essayant de rester insensible.

 

Harry leva la statuette au dessus de sa tête, souriant à ses fans dans le public et faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il essayait de sortir de scène – allant dans la mauvaise direction en premier et devant faire demi-tour et trottiner derrière Tom Jones dans l'autre aile.

Louis grogna pour lui-même, roulant des yeux.  _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_  Il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait cinq allers-retours à travers la pièce, traçant presque un chemin dans le tapis taché par les crevettes. Il posa son téléphone sur la table à présent vide et se résolut à se rendre dans la cuisine et aider Zayn à nettoyer pour une fois.

A la place, il s'assit sur le canapé et fixa nerveusement l'autre côté de la pièce.

_Bzzzt._  

« Ah ! » Il se leva d'un bond alors que la dernière performance de la soirée débutait, puis il se jeta sur son téléphone et ouvrit à nouveau Twitter.

Louis ne remarqua même pas qu'il était en train de sourire lorsqu'il tapa,

Chris et Fearne souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde et Louis erra jusqu'à la cuisine, balançant son téléphone dans ses mains. «  _Zayn_ , » dit-il, tenant l'écran au dessus de l'évier pour que Zayn puisse voir alors qu'il essuyait la fin de la vaisselle, « je te blâme. »

« Moi ? » Zayn haussa un sourcil, jetant le torchon humide sur son épaule alors qu'il se tournait pour remettre la poêle de Louis à présent propre à sa place. 

« T'as dit que c'était du flirt. T'as planté la suggestion dans ma tête. Et ensuite tout ça est arrivé. » 

Zayn soupira. Le soupir d'une personne de bon caractère mais perpétuellement attaqué. « Tu sembles être un adulte raisonnable, Louis, » dit-il. « Mais tu deviens tellement bizarre quand tu craques sur quelqu'un. C'est comme si tu retournais à l'école primaire. »

« C'est  _pas_  le cas. »

Zayn haussa ses deux sourcils avec insistance dans la direction de Louis alors qu'il suspendait le torchon sur le robinet de l'évier pour qu'il sèche. « Que t'agis comme un gamin de sept ans ? »

Louis le fixa avec son meilleur regard noir. « Que je craque sur quelqu'un. Je craque sur personne. Ton hypothèse est fondamentalement erronée. »

« Mais t'as admit avoir flirté. »

« C'était  _accidentel_. »

« D'accord, » dit Zayn en haussant ses épaules. Il tira Louis dans une rapide étreinte. « Merci pour le dîner. »

Louis se cramponna à lui alors que Zayn essayait de se détacher pour attraper sa veste en cuir usée sur le dos d'une chaise. Ils finirent par sortir de la cuisine en chancelant ensemble, Zayn soupirant et roulant des yeux. Louis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Doucement, ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrer de l'appartement.

« Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, que je puisse rentrer chez moi, » dit Zayn. Son ton était sec mais quand même amusé.

« Je me sens bizarre, » répondit Louis, sa voix étouffée puisque son visage était enfoui contre le torse de Zayn.

« Je sais. » Zayn caressa doucement l'arrière de sa tête.

« C'est ta faute, Zayn. »

Louis le sentit laisser échapper un autre soupir. « Je sais. »

Zayn se retira finalement de l'étreinte, et Louis le laissa partir avec une tape sur les fesses et un « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mec. »

Louis fronça ses sourcils alors qu'il fermait la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son appartement vide. Il tenait toujours son téléphone – qui n'avait pas vibré une seule fois. Evidemment, maintenant que Harry ne s'ennuyait plus et n'essayait plus de se distraire d'une longue cérémonie, il arrêterait de répondre. Louis soupira. « Bien. » En fait, il était l'équivalent humain de Candy Crush Saga.

Il passa une longue nuit à sa table de dessin, ses doigts se crispant sur les croquis à moitié terminés, son téléphone inactif toujours dans le coin de sa vision. Il n'avait pas vibré une seule fois jusqu'au moment où il alla se coucher, à trois heures du matin, tout courbaturé. Très conscient dans le silence, il cligna des yeux vers son plafond et essaya de ne pas imaginer Harry être conduit au genre de fêtes glamours de l'industrie auxquelles Louis n'était jamais invité. Il souhaitait ne pas être seul. Il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un qui lui enverrait des messages. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un pour rebondir.

Mais le silence régnait.

*

Louis se réveilla le lendemain matin, samedi, les yeux bouffis et ayant envie d'un croissant et d'un thé. Il se glissa hors du lit et vérifia son téléphone – deux messages de Niall ordonnant sa présence à une fête.  _Bien_.

Rien d'autre.

De plus, il était en réalité treize heures. Louis enfila un jeans skinny usé et enveloppa le haut de son corps avec un pull vert foncé ample et une écharpe tartan. Il passa la majeure partie de son après-midi dans le petit café en bas de la rue où se trouvait son immeuble, entouré par des étudiants avec des ordinateurs portables et l'éditions bleues Du Norton Anthology of English Literature. Il avait son carnet à croquis et son téléphone peu coopératif.

A un moment, il abandonna et chercha le nom de Harry dans Google News, se demandant si ça lui dirait à quelles fêtes il avait été la veille, et s'il y avait été accompagné.  _Ridicule_. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait seulement plus d'articles débiles sur leur « querelle qui continue. » Louis verrouilla son téléphone et se dit sévèrement de ne pas utiliser son forfait internet de façon inutile.

Vers seize heures, il se disputa mentalement et retourna à son immeuble. Il prit une douche chaude, se cuisina des pâtes et il attendit jusqu'à ce que ce soit environ l'heure d'aller à la fête de Niall. Alors qu'il se tenait devant son armoire ouverte, considérant les options de tenues qu'il avait, il lui envoya un message.

**Quelle est l'adresse, espèce de crétin ?**

Niall répondit tout de suite avec le nom et l'adresse d'un club à moitié privé à Soho.  **Là, double crétin. Tu ferais mieux de venir.**

**Ça se pourrait** , répondit Louis alors qu'il sortait un blazer gris avec deux rangées de boutons de son placard et l'observa de façon critique.

**Je te promets que tu passeras un bon moment  ;-) ;-) <3 <3 :-***

Louis prit un selfie avec les yeux croisés et lui envoya, puis il verrouilla son téléphone pour se concentrer sur sa tenue. Il associa le blazer avec un col roulé bordeaux et un skinny noir de jais pour femme tout neuf qui était fabuleux sur lui. Il débattit avec lui-même au sujet d'une écharpe et décida contre, remontant les manches sur ses avant-bras pour montrer ses poignets. Des wingtips vintage de la marque Florsheim et une paire de chaussettes à motifs losanges complétèrent l'ensemble, lui donnant un peu l'air d'un professeur.

Il coiffa sa mèche – elle se trouva être en quelque sorte hésitante, retombant sur elle-même, mais il supposa que Zayn pourrait la refaire à la fête – et il sauta dans un taxi. Quinze minutes plus tard, Niall l'accueillit à la porte du club et le tira jusqu'à la section VIP.

« Devine quoi ! » Niall sourit, déjà ivre, ses dents éclatantes dans la faible lumière alors qu'il criait par-dessus la musique. « J'ai invité Harry Styles ! »

Louis s'arrêta, tirant Niall en arrière par le coude. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Espèce de connard. T'as pas fait ça. »

« Je l'ai totalement fait. Et il n'y. » Niall enfonça son doigt dans son torse, se balançant légèrement. « A. Pas. De.  _Quoi_. »

« Idiot. » Louis inclina sa hanche, balançant son poids alors qu'il jouait timidement avec ses manches relevées. Certains de ses cheveux retombèrent devant ses yeux. « Maintenant ça va donner l'impression que je  _voulais_  le rencontrer, » grogna-t-il, se relevant sur la pointe de ses pieds et essayant de se recoiffer dans le miroir légèrement déformé au dessus du bar.

« Non, ce n'est pas le cas, » dit Niall. « Au contraire, même. Il était assez enthousiasme que je te connaisse. »

Louis roula ses yeux, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris cinq minutes de plus dans la salle de bain avant de partir. Il ne tint absolument pas compte de la déclaration de Niall sur le niveau d'excitation de Harry – ce gars était tellement obsédé par le fait de se faire de nouveaux amis, il se projetait probablement.

« Comment tu le connais, en fait ? » demanda Louis, laissant tomber ses cheveux alors qu'il recommençait à bouger, serpentant à travers les fêtards à la suite de Niall.

Niall haussa ses épaules. « Ami d'un ami. »

« Je t'offrirai quelque chose que tu ne veux pas et d'importun pour Noël. »

Niall rigola, secouant sa tête vers Louis alors qu'il les fit passer la sécurité et entrer dans la section délimitée par des cordes au fond de la boîte de nuit. Il y avait une ambiance cool et exclusive. Les gens se mêlaient autour d'un bar privé et il y avait également un escalier qui menait à un balcon isolé, surplombant la piste de danse. Louis sentit les fortes basses résonner à travers son corps alors qu'il scannait la pièce à la recherche de Zayn.

Il vit le pantalon en premier.

Non – 

Il vit le  _sexe_  déformant le pantalon en premier, le –  _Jésus..._  Louis cligna des yeux.

C'était un Lanvin. Noir et blanc à fines rayures, de la collection Automne-Hiver 2014. Harry Styles en bombait l'avant.

Louis essaya de se forcer à cligner des yeux.  _Non, tu devrais détourner le regard_ , pensa-t-il, désespéré et essuyant ses paumes soudainement moites sur ses cuisses alors qu'il se tournait dans l'autre direction. Mais c'était trop tard, il le vit du coin de l'œil. Harry Styles venait vers lui.

A présent, il n'y avait rien en face de lui – il s'était tourné vers un mur blanc. Nerveux, il continua de tourner et il eut fait un tour sur lui-même lorsque Harry arriva à côté de lui.

« Salut, » dit Harry.

« Euh, salut... » commença Louis, fronçant ses sourcils, et  _pourquoi_  était-il soudainement  _incapable_  de regarder quoi que ce soit au dessus du niveau de la taille ? Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'entrejambe du pantalon mal ajusté de Harry, mais Louis ne pouvait pas... Il était juste...

« T'as perdu quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Euh... » Louis plissa ses yeux vers le sol, fronçant ses sourcils et essayant d'agir de façon décontractée. « Ouais, en fait, mon amie a perdu sa boucle d'oreille. »

« Oh. » Harry sembla sincèrement soucieux et il posa immédiatement son verre sur la table. « Attends, laisse-moi t'aider. » Il se baissa et était sur le point de se mettre à quatre pattes avant que Louis pousse un petit cri et le tire par les aisselles.

« Oh. »

« Aïe, qu'est-ce – ? » Harry fit la moue, ses sourcils froncés de confusion. Il frotta son épaule de façon protectrice.

« Est-ce que tu  _sais_  combien le pantalon que tu portes coûte ? » Le cœur de Louis s'accéléra alors qu'il imaginait les genoux du pantalon haute-couture pressés contre le sol collant et sans doute laver à l'eau de Javel.

Harry s'illumina, se redressant et faisant un petite pirouette au profit de Louis. « Oh. Pas vraiment. Tu l'aimes bien cette fois ? »

« Je... » Louis leva une de ses mains à son menton, profitant de l'opportunité pour s'adonner à un long regard. Il était large, juste comme les autres. Encore plus Beetlejuice que le premier à rayures avait été. Mais. Il fit un petit bruit résigné dans le fond de sa gorge. « Il – » il toussa et ses yeux se relevèrent en clignant pour rencontrer ceux de Harry avant de les détourner. « Il, euh... te va bien. »

Harry tapa dans ses mains de joie. « Oh ! » cria-t-il, en tendant soudainement l'une d'elles vers Louis. « Je ne me suis pas officiellement présenté. Harry Styles. »

« Ouep, » dit Louis, serrant la main de Harry pendant le moins de temps possible, mais socialement acceptable, avant de retirer la sienne pour tripoter l'ourlet de son blazer. « Louis Tomlinson. De chez Burberry. Et Twitter. »

Harry se pencha en avant et chuchota, « Je pourrais l'enlever, si tu veux. »

_Oh._  

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'était pas attendu à... « Euh, » dit-il, faisant rapidement un pas en arrière et percutant le mur. « Eh bien... quoi ? »

« Pour pouvoir t'aider à chercher la boucle d'oreille de ton amie, » expliqua Harry.

« Mon amie ? » Louis le fixa d'un air interrogateur, ayant déjà oublié son propre mensonge. Il était en train de se perdre dans le vert éclatant et l'ambre des yeux de Harry.

Heureusement, Zayn passa à ce moment-là. « Oh, mon  _ami_  ! » Louis l'agrippa et le tira à côté de lui, marchant accidentellement sur son pied. « Regarde, » continua Louis, attrapant Zayn par le lobe de son oreille et tirant dessus, « il a dû retrouver sa boucle d'oreille. Bien. Donc t'es pas obligé de... » Il rigola nerveusement et se tourna vers Zayn. « Bébé, pourrais-tu me recoiffer, s'il te plaît ? »

Les sourcils de Zayn touchèrent presque la racine de ses cheveux, mais il hocha simplement de la tête. Louis sentit Harry les regarder attentivement alors qu'il se détendait sous le toucher de Zayn, laissant la sensation agréable et familière des mains de son ami dans ses cheveux le calmer. Harry cligna des yeux vers eux, ses lèvres en une fine ligne alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar pour avoir un nouveau verre. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là ? » chuchota Zayn, donnant les touches finales à la nouvelle mèche de Louis avant de lécher rapidement son pouce pour l'enfoncer dans l'oreille de Louis. Ce dernier le repoussa, roulant son épaule vers son oreille et grimaçant.

« T'es un tel idiot, » dit-il. « Bon Dieu. Rien ne se passait. »

« Tu parlais à Styles. » Un inconnu pourrait dire que le visage de Zayn était impassible alors qu'il lançait un regard vers Harry, qui les regardaient toujours de l'autre côté de la pièce. Louis pouvait voir l'air satisfait.

« A peine, » dit Louis. « J'ai dû trouver une excuse parce que j'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de regarder son putain de paquet. » 

« Pervers. » 

Louis pinça le flanc de Zayn, le sentit s'éloigner en tressaillant et tapa sa main avant qu'ils se blottissent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. « En fait, » dit Zayn, « c'est assez... proéminent. »

« C'est  _absurde_ , » siffla Louis, passant une main sur son visage et clignant des yeux. Harry était engagé dans une conversation avec Niall, à présent. Il était appuyé contre le bar, ses doigts traçant nonchalamment le bord de son verre à cocktail, et son entrejambe était incliné vers Louis. Le tourmentant.

Niall dit quelque chose qui causa un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Harry, et Louis détourna finalement ses yeux. Il se tourna vers Zayn et fit la moue. « Ce n'est pas bon pour moi de voir ce que je ne peux pas avoir, » dit-il. « Je ne le supporte pas très bien. »

Zayn sourit simplement et leva son regard. Louis sentit une tape sur son épaule.

Il se retourna pour découvrir Harry lui souriant en coin, passant une main à travers ses longs cheveux lâchés. Ses bagues argentées brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Louis lutta contre l'envie de regarder à nouveau Zayn, qu'il pouvait voir se casser doucement vers l'autre côté de la boîte de nuit. Il était tout seul.

« Re-salut, Louis Tomlinson de Burberry et Twitter et le Daily Mail, » dit Harry.

« Salut, » répondit Louis, déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre et essayant de ne pas remarquer la façon agréablement tortueuse dont Harry se tenait près de lui. S'il se penchait juste un peu en arrière, Louis serait coincé contre le mur.

« Tu ne sors pas avec Zayn Malik, » dit Harry, une allusion d'amusement dans sa voix profonde. « Niall me l'a dit. »

« Oh, » dit Louis. « Effectivement, je ne sors pas avec lui. »

Harry sourit. Il fit un pas en avant audacieux, encerclant Louis lorsqu'il se pencha en avant et murmura. « J'aimerais beaucoup de sucer dans les toilettes. »

Leurs cuisses se touchaient. Louis pouvait sentir la chaleur de Harry à travers le tissu coûteux de son pantalon, ses doigts venant se poser légèrement sur le ventre de Louis, sous son blazer.

« Tu me sucerais ? » demanda Louis, un rire troublé lui échappant alors qu'il commençait à sentir de l'excitation. « Juste comme ça ? »

Harry sourit plus largement, et baissa son menton pour déposer un petit baiser dans le cou de Louis. La chair de poule éclata partout sur la peau de ce dernier, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. « Est-ce que t'es majeur, au moins ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Tu sais que je le suis, » rit Harry, ses lèvres bougeant légèrement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, remontant pour murmurer à nouveau à l'oreille de Louis. « T'as jamais eu envie d'un mec plus jeune ? »

Louis prit une profonde respiration saccadée. Les endroits où ils se touchaient – le bout des doigts de Harry appuyant sur ses flancs, le genou de Harry contre sa cuisse –  _bon Dieu_ , c'était trop proche de... Louis pouvait se sentir commencer à durcir dans son pantalon.

« Tu sais qu'on a des shippers ? » demanda Harry. Il releva sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Louis.

« Non, » dit Louis, rigolant de façon presque aguicheuse alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres. Il balança son poids sur l'un de ses pieds, baissant subtilement sa main pour se réajuster. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? »

« Certains de mes fans sur internet qui ont lu nos tweets hier soir et qui veulent nous voir avoir du sexe plein de haine, » dit Harry en souriant. « Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait leur faire plaisir. »

Louis regarda Harry à travers ses cils. « Est-ce que tu trouves que tout ce que tes fans font est intelligent ? »

Harry jeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire, posant ses paumes à plat autour de la taille de Louis et le caressant avec ses pouces par-dessus son haut, le tirant légèrement de là où il était coincé. « Excuse-moi, bien sûr que tout ce que mes fans font est intelligent. »

Louis haussa ses sourcils puis aspira ses joues pendant une seconde, montrant la coupe de ses pommettes alors que Harry le fixait avec un regard avide. « Eh bien, qui suis-je pour protester alors ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules. « Juste pas un fan. »

Louis rigola, s'appuyant contre le mur et roulant légèrement ses hanches vers l'avant, pour sentir la légère caresse de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Harry contre son sexe couvert. « Juste un idiot. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant légèrement rougir. Chaque petite chose à son sujet était en train de rendre Louis fou. La façon dont il étendait ses larges mains, la grande raie sur le côté dans ses cheveux, même les traces d'acné révélées par sa chemise déboutonnée. Louis tendit timidement une main vers lui et la posa sur le torse nu de Harry, touchant sa peau chaude et douce et le sentant respirer.

« Va dans les toilettes, » dit-il. « Je serai là dans quelques minutes. »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent et il hocha de la tête, déposant un dernier baiser au coin de la bouche de Louis avant de s'éloigner. Louis l'observa partir, se dirigeant directement vers les toilettes, ne se préoccupant même pas d'être subtil à ce sujet – il se souvint de quand il avait été aussi excité par la promesse d'une fellation rapide et inconfortable. Zayn le regardait également, allumant une cigarette, son bras autour de quelqu'un que Louis ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux suivirent Harry puis se posèrent sur Louis, des demi-lunes de joie. Louis lui fit un V avec ses doigts alors qu'il passait près de lui en faisant de grandes enjambées, faisant au moins semblant de s'arrêter et essayer de se faire servir au bar avant d'aller vers le petit couloir où se trouvaient les toilettes.

C'étaient des toilettes unisexes, des cabines individuelles. Louis toqua à la première porte et attendit avec sa hanche sur le côté.

« Euh... qui c'est ? » La voix basse de Harry se fit à peine entendre par-dessus la musique.

« Moi, idiot, » dit Louis en souriant. « Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un clic et Louis sentit Harry entrelacer leurs doigts avant de le tirer à l'intérieur. C'était... mignon, supposa Louis. Le contact entre leurs mains était agréable.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda immédiatement Harry et les sourcils de Louis s'haussèrent.  _Est-il vraiment aussi naïf à propos des coups d'un soir dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit ?_  Louis se demanda si sa surprise à la question donna l'impression que Harry était jeune, ou qu'il était lui-même blasé.

Il haussa ses épaules et dit, « Bien sûr. »

Harry l'accula contre la porte, encadrant le visage de Louis avec ses deux mains et passant son pouce où se trouvait une bague sur ses lèvres avant de se pencher en avant. Louis fut pris de court. Harry était en train de l'embrasser avec tant d'ardeur, ses lèvres douces glissant sur celles de Louis et sa respiration devenant de petits halètements. C'était une sensation grisante. Genre, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était qu'un coup d'un soir, Harry était déterminé à prendre soin de lui. Louis ouvrit sa bouche pour la langue de Harry et il sentit tout son corps frissonner lorsque leur baiser s'approfondit. Il avait presque mal de plaisir là où Harry le touchait, des attentions chastes sur sa joue et sur sa taille qui diffusaient quelque chose de merveilleux et de profond en lui – Louis se demanda quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait pleinement porté attention à des caresses sexuelles qui n'impliquaient pas un sexe.  _Putain_ , pensa-t-il,  _il n'est pas naïf après tout... Il est_  incroyable  _à ça_. Louis haussa ses épaules, faisant glisser son blazer et autorisant à Harry un meilleur accès à son corps.

Quelque chose de chaud éclata du ventre de Louis à dans son cœur lorsqu'il entendit Harry gémir à la vue de son torse, relevant son col roulé et ruinant sa coiffure quand il le retira entièrement.

« Mon Dieu, » souffla-t-il chaudement derrière l'oreille de Louis, le faisant se tortiller, « tu ne devrais pas être créateur. Tu devrais être mannequin. »

Louis laissa échapper un rire voilé, secouant sa tête alors qu'il regardait le plafond des toilettes moulé de façon élégante–  _c'est un autre avantage de coucher avec des personnes célèbres_ , pensa-t-il ;  _des toilettes chics_. « T'es pas obligé de me flatter, » dit-il. « Je suis déjà là. »

« J'dis pas ça pour te flatter, » répondit Harry, descendant dans le cou de Louis jusqu'à ses clavicules. Louis essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, passant ses mains à travers les longues boucles en désordre de Harry. Il était complètement et douloureusement dur. Harry était en train de se mettre à genoux à quand Louis le tira vers le haut.

« Quo – encore ? » Harry cligna ses yeux noirs et presque vitreux. Louis sourit malicieusement alors qu'il échangeait leur position et colla Harry contre la porte, déboutonnant les quelques boutons restant de sa chemise et la retirant. « J'pensais que j'allais te sucer, » dit Harry, avec un air adorablement pensif sur son visage.

« L'âge avant la beauté, chéri, » dit Louis en riant. « Mais c'était très poli de ta part de proposer. »

Il tomba à genoux sans le moindre avertissement, laissant traîner ses mains sur le torse de Harry et ses hanches se ruant en avant à ce contact. Louis sentit la ligne dure du sexe de Harry contre son menton, sa respiration se saccadant alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur les hanches de Harry et le plaquait contre la porte. Puis il s'arrêta un moment, un de ses doigts passant le long de la couture de la ceinture du pantalon de Harry. 

« Tu sais, celui-ci te va vraiment, en quelque sorte, bien. »

Harry grogna, poussant ses hanches vers la main de Louis. « Gros éloge. »

« Il montre sans aucun doute l'équipement. »

Il entendit Harry rire et marmonner « équipement » dans sa barbe alors que Louis traçait la forme de son sexe avec ses doigts.  _Harry Styles_ , pensa-t-il, toujours avec une légère surprise,  _est complètement charmant et sans faire le moindre d'effort._

Louis ne perdit pas plus de temps pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de Harry et baisser le pantalon Lanvin à rayures jusqu'à ses genoux. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il découvrit les cuisses de Harry – elles étaient douces, pâles et juste aussi magnifiques qu'il les avait imaginé. Il enfonça ses doigts dedans et les serra dans ses mains, ignorant le bout rose du sexe de Harry qui dépassait de son boxer magenta, pour plutôt laisser une marque à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche.

«  _Putain_ , Tomlinson, » haleta Harry. Louis sentit ses jambes trembler autour de son visage. « Putain – fais plus... sois juste plus... »

Louis se recula, sur le point de demander si c'était trop quand il vit que la tête de Harry était jetée en arrière, son cou rougi de plaisir.

« ... brusque, » finit-il. « J'aime la – j'aime la brûlure de la barbe. »

Louis sourit et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans les cuisses de Harry, heureux de ne pas s'être rasé ce matin. Il sentit les grandes mains de Harry s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux, s'étendant de cette façon particulière et massant doucement. Quand Harry fut bien et assez brutalisé, beau, rose et sensible, Louis se recula pour admirer son travail.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien dans des pantalons plus moulant, » dit Harry, son torse montant et descendant sous une fine couche de sueur fraîche. « T'as un truc pour mes cuisses. »

Louis haussa simplement des épaules et lui sourit. « Mystère résolu. »

« Je te laisserai les baiser un de ces jours, » dit Harry, sa voix basse et rocailleuse.

Louis eut le souffle coupé. «  _Harry_ , » gronda-t-il, appuyant son pouce dans le suçon qu'il venait de faire. Harry gémit simplement, cambrant son dos et ses hanches se balançant dans le vide. Louis baissa finalement le sous-vêtement de Harry et enroula sa paume chaude autour de son sexe. « Tu peux jouir dans ma bouche, » dit-il, « et tu peux donner des petits coups de reins, mais seulement des petits. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha vivement de la tête. Il fixa Louis du regard avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'émerveillement. Louis le regarda en retour, battant délibérément ces cils lorsqu'il embrassa le bout du sexe de Harry et lécha la partie en dessous de son gland. Il remonta sa main depuis la base, une fois, deux fois – puis il ouvrit sa bouche et enfonça son sexe dedans, y allant pour de bon.

Harry n'arrivait pas à rester immobile. Il se tortillait, frissonnant, poussant ses fesses vers la porte alors que Louis le suçait. Il était assez particulièrement bon quand il était celui qui recevait.  _Bon Dieu_ , tellement réceptif. Louis respirait fortement, se complaisant de l'odeur légèrement musquée. Sa mâchoire était déjà douloureuse, Harry était tellement gros, mais Louis se concentra sur le besoin urgent dans son propre pantalon, son sexe dur, du liquide pré-séminal en sortant déjà et à la recherche de friction. Louis se toucha avec sa main gauche alors qu'il continuait de prendre Harry en bouche.

« Oh, merde,  _Louis_ , » souffla Harry. Il commença à donner des coups de reins peu profonds dans la bouche de Louis. Des petits à-coups polis, même si Louis pouvait dire qu'il se retenait de faire plus.

_Bon garçon_ , pensa-t-il. Il fit un effort supplémentaire pour détendre sa mâchoire, branlant ce qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche.

« J'vais – » haleta Harry, et Louis le sentit frémir alors que des jets chauds de spermes commencèrent à se déverser dans le fond de sa gorge. Harry gémit, ses muscles se tendant. Il jouit avec tout son corps, se cambrant contre la porte et frémissant dans la bouche de Louis. «  _Putain_ , » souffla-t-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Toi. »

Il tira Louis vers le haut, tremblant toujours, et il ouvrit rapidement et en tâtonnant la braguette de Louis. Ce dernier enfonça ses doigts dans les biceps de Harry et gémit quand il mit sa grande main autour de son sexe.

« Jouis sur mon ventre, » dit Harry, et Louis se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour se frotter contre la peau chaude de Harry.

Sa main était  _merveilleuse_  et, très peu de temps après, Louis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry et trembla à travers son propre orgasme. Il peint le torse de Harry, son sperme jaillissant presque jusqu'à ses clavicules.

« T'es très bon à ça, » chuchota-t-il, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses talons. La douleur éphémère dans ses voûtes plantaires fut balayée par un flux de chaleur post-orgasme, ses genoux devenant faibles et mous. « Merde. » 

Ils prient tous les deux un moment pour respirer, Louis jouant avec les tétons de Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans le bazar qu'il venait de faire.

« Louis, » dit doucement Harry, serrant sa taille.

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça sent le sperme ici. »

Quiconque se trouvant à un mètre des toilettes put entendre un duo de rires aigus et des gloussements bas, interrompus par le léger bruit de claquement de peau contre peau.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, expirant aussi doucement que possible pendant que sa maquilleuse, Denise, étalait une fine poudre partout sur son visage. Il était connu pour être accro à son téléphone, mais s'il bougeait sa tête pour y jeter un coup d'œil pendant le temps où il se faisait bichonner, il se faisait toujours sermonner. A plus d'une occasion, son poignet fut effectivement tapé, alors il avait décidé d'y renoncer en faveur d'exercices de relation pré-tapis rouge qui se faisait principalement immobile. Ils ne se passaient pas très bien cette fois-ci.

« Respire moins perceptiblement par les narines, s'il te plaît, » marmonna Denise, tenant son pinceau en l'air à quelques centimètres de sa joue alors qu'elle attendait qu'il obtempère.

« Désolé. »

« Pourquoi t'es aussi agité ce soir, en fait ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant vers l'endroit où les doigts de Harry tapotaient un rythme rapide sur ses cuisses. Il était sur le point de traverser le tapis rouge d'une remise de récompense espagnole, Los 40 Principales, puis de performer son nouveau single. Peu importe à quel point ses respirations étaient lentes et régulières, Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Il haussa ses épaules et fit un bruit nonchalant de confusion, presque comme s'il avait dit « je ne sais pas, » mais qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir sa bouche. 

Denise rigola ouvertement, regardant à nouveau vers lui, cette fois avec un air entendu sur son visage. Harry rougit.

« Tu peux aller vérifier ton téléphone, » dit-elle, se tournant pour fouiller dans sa trousse de maquillage. « Je veux utiliser une poudre bronzante différente. »

Harry se pencha sur le côté et attrapa rapidement son téléphone sur le comptoir devant le miroir, son pouls accélérant avant qu'il regarde l'écran.

_Faites qu'il y ait un message de Louis._

Harry regarda. Son cœur se serra.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne t'a pas envoyé de messages avant..._  pensa-t-il essayant de se consoler alors qu'il faisait défiler leur conversation de la veille (un bref interlude à propos de la tulipomanie hollandaises dans les années 1600 parce que Harry était à Amsterdam). La partie incertaine de son monologue intérieure reprit là où sa pensée précédente s'était arrêtée.  _Il ne les a jamais initié, cependant._

Harry dut lutter contre l'envie de frotter la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait longuement à la situation avec Louis. Ce genre de destruction irréfléchie du dur travail de Denise lui ferait gagner une autre tape sur le poignet – probablement une claque derrière la tête.

_Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin_ , pensa-t-il, grimaçant à la force avec laquelle il avait fait du rentre-dedans à Louis le samedi précédent. Mais comme pour toutes les autres fois où il y avait repensé depuis cette soirée, sa gêne servile fut rapidement remplacée par une chaleur qui emplit tout son corps, le menant à se tortiller sur son siège alors que des souvenirs remplissaient sa tête.

_Bon Dieu. Louis._  La façon dont il avait laissé Harry toucher son magnifique visage. La façon dont il avait frotté ce magnifique visage partout sur les cuisses de Harry. Tout aussi important, si ce n'était plus, la façon dont ils avaient ri ensemble après, tellement facilement.

C'était tout ce sur quoi Harry avait fantasmé depuis qu'il était entré dans Louis aux BFAs puis qu'il avait lu son tweet méchant après la cérémonie. C'était comme électrique avec Louis et ça emplissait Harry d'une sorte d'anticipation étrange, parce qu'il avait réellement l'impression que leur potentiel à être super ensemble pourrait être sans fin.

Harry était amouraché de Louis. Déjà trop profondément. Et il n'était simplement pas prêt de se contenter d'un coup d'un soir, peu importe à quel point Louis avait été réticent après qu'ils soient furtivement retournée à la fête. Harry avait réussi à obtenir son numéro de téléphone, malgré la réticence extérieure de Louis, et ils s'étaient assez fréquemment envoyé des messages dans la semaine qui suivit (Louis ne semblait pas pouvoir résister à une chance de plaisanter, et Harry était rapidement devenu habile pour l'appâter), mais le créateur continuait toujours d'agir comme si tout ceci était une aventure pour Harry. Il semblait obstinément ferme à faire semblant que c'était tout ce que ça pouvait toujours être.

_Est-ce mon âge ?_  se demanda à présent Harry, mettant son téléphone dans sa poche alors que Denise commençait à appliquer la poudre bronzante dont elle avait parlé. Harry maudit le fait qu'il avait dû passer la semaine précédente partout sur le continent pour de la promotion, parce que aussi charmeurs qu'avaient été leurs messages, il savait qu'il aurait eu une meilleure chance de faire changer d'avis Louis et le courtiser correctement s'il avait été à Londres.

Harry voulait séduire Louis, dès qu'il le pourrait. Il voulait cuisiner pour lui et l'écouter parler puis l'emmener au lit, encore et encore. Harry avait seulement vingt-deux ans, mais il ne voulait plus se contenter de coups vite-faits dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit. Pas qu'il était prêt à  _renoncer_  à une baise rapide dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, mais il avait envie de plus. Il était définitivement prêt pour une relation à long-terme. Il était définitivement prêt pour une relation à long-terme avec quelqu'un comme Louis, spécifiquement.

« Fin prêt, » dit Denise, prenant du recul et inspectant son travail. Harry se leva et tourna sur lui-même, la laissant bien remettre en place son costume et lui donner une tape d'encouragement sur les épaules. « T'es magnifique, chéri. »

L'attaché de presse de Harry, Patrick, était revenu précipitamment dans la pièce pendant ce temps, pressé de rappeler à Harry de corriger son langage corporel apparemment maladroit pour la millième fois.

« Ne te recroqueville pas, » dit Patrick, pointant un doigt sévère vers Harry mais souriant en le faisant.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit Harry, roulant ses épaules dans sa veste de costume pour essayer de soulager un peu la tension qui s'était installée dans le haut de son dos.

« Tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et inspira profondément par le nez, retenant l'oxygène dans ses poumons pendant quelques secondes. Patrick rit et pressa le haut de l'épaule de Harry.

Au cours du dernier mois, plus ou moins, Harry et son équipe avaient commencé le lent processus pour faciliter son éventuel coming-out en tant qu'homme homosexuel. Jusqu'à présent, il y avait eu un commentaire ambigu dans une interview pendant une journée de promotion, et Patrick s'était assuré qu'il apparaisse dans tous les magazines people et les blogs de divertissement. Des questions à propos de ce commentaire en particulier étaient toujours hors-limites pour les journalistes, mais Patrick encourageait à présent Harry à être « son lui naturel » sur les tapis rouges, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Harry sentait que son lui naturel était de toute évidence gay.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Patrick, ses yeux plein d'inquiétude.

Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête, déglutissant fortement. Une divulgation pleinement déclarée serait faite à la fin du mois de janvier, si tout se passait selon le plan. A chaque fois que Harry pensait au fait que tout allait être totalement à découvert à la fin, ça le remplissait d'une sorte de joie cinétique vertigineuse. D'habitude, il devenait un peu en sueur, mais beaucoup plus à cause de l'anticipation que l'anxiété. Harry avait attendu pendant presque toute sa carrière de faire ça, et maintenant que les choses étaient finalement en route, ça semblait parfois irréel. Comme s'il était à l'extérieur de lui-même, observant tout ceci arriver à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ouais, » dit-il à haute voix. « Je vais bien. »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la limousine sur le trajet jusqu'à la salle, le rire de Louis traversant son esprit en boucle. Il n'y avait toujours aucuns nouveaux messages.

_Est-ce le placard ?_  se demanda-t-il. Il refusa d'envisager l'idée que Louis ne l'appréciait juste pas. Pas après la soirée du samedi précédent.  _Je ne voudrais pas non plus d'une relation secrète, si j'étais déjà sorti du placard. Je devrai lui parler du plan..._

L'idée de se confier à Louis Tomlinson rendu Harry optimiste alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le tapis rouge. Il sortit de la voiture, défroissant sa veste de costume sur ses épaules, puis il envoya une série rapide de messages avant de mettre son téléphone sur silencieux et le remettre dans sa poche.

**En Espagne aujourd'hui. :)**

**Tapis rouge !!!!!**

**Tu jettes un coup d'œil, hein ? J'ai besoin de ton opinion d'expert : est-ce que je manque à nouveau de respect à mes jambes ? xx**

Harry était dans un costume double-croisé Louis Vuitton. Le pantalon était plus serré que le Lanvin que Louis Tomlinson avait tellement critiqué, et Harry espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu de ce qu'il verrait. Ça donna à Harry une sensation d'excitation, penser à Louis regardant des photos de lui, et il mit de côté les inquiétudes qu'il avait eu sur les hésitations de Louis. Il utilisa cet enthousiasme à propos de leur relation naissante pour mettre en place son meilleur jeu alors qu'il parcourait la ligne de micro et de journalistes menant à l'entrée de la salle.

Il était juste son lui naturel.

*

Au moment où Harry fut installé dans son siège à l'intérieur, il mourait absolument d'envie de regarder son téléphone pour voir s'il avait une réponse de Louis. Il avait été exempt de l'exercice du tapis rouge depuis au moins cinq minutes, ayant dû faire un passage aux toilettes, mais il n'avait pas été capable de se résoudre à regarder. Il était trop anxieux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveaux messages.

_Tu prolonges l'inévitable, crétin_ , pensa-t-il, alors que lui et son garde du corps s'installaient.  _Il suffit de serrer les dents._

Harry sortit son téléphone de sa poche avec seulement une main à moitié tremblante, prenant une dernière respiration profonde et s'armant de courage pour finalement regarder.

Ses joues rougirent fortement à ce qu'il vit, son cœur loupant un battement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tremblant, presque embarrassé par la façon dont il était ravi de voir que Louis avait en effet répondu. Plus d'une fois. Il y avait toute une série de messages de sa part, la plupart dans le même ton vaguement antagoniste et taquin que Harry avait réellement commencé à aimer durant la semaine passée. Louis était adorable.

**Et où suis-je exactement supposé regarder afin de pouvoir faire ce jugement, hein ?**

**Est-ce qu'il y a une genre de chaîne câblée pour les tapis rouges espagnols que je ne connais pas ?**

**Je suis un vieil homme, Harry Styles, pourquoi tu me fais confiance pour naviguer sur Internet de cette façon ?**

**Je suis sur le point de me ruer sur twitter pour chercher ton nom.**

**Oh, j'ai vu des fans qui veulent qu'on soit sur un bateau ensemble, comme tu l'as dit !**

Harry gloussa, son cœur accélérant alors qu'il continuait de regarder ses messages. Aussi réticent que Louis avait été à initier un contact entre eux, ses réponses ne semblaient jamais indiquer une sorte d'indifférence envers Harry, et ce dernier gobait tout ça.

**Aha ! Je viens de te voir.**

**T'as seulement légèrement manqué de respect à tes jambes.**

Harry mordit sa lèvre, souriant largement alors qu'il tapait sa réponse. Il était heureux qu'ils aient passé le point presse plus tôt et qu'il ait un peu à attendre avant que la cérémonie commence.

**Merciiiiii !!!**

**Y a du progrès !!! :)))**

**J'suis content de l'entendre !**

Harry se sentit presque délicieusement coquin, un brin d'adrénaline traversant le bout de ses doigts alors qu'il envoyait deux réponses de plus :

**Parce que je les chérie, tu sais.**

**Mes cuisses, en particulier.**

Son cœur battait dans un rythme faisant rat-a-tat-tat contre ses côtes alors qu'il attendait de voir si Louis répondrait, et une vague de pure jubilation s'écrasa sur lui quand il vit les points qui signalaient que Louis était déjà en train de taper.

**Je vais tuer Niall.**

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et il laissa échapper un ricanement fort, de la joie le remplissant. Si quelqu'un les shippait, vraiment très fort, c'était bien Niall Horan. Vers la fin de la fête du weekend précédent, Louis était parti aux toilettes pour des activités non-sexuelles et Niall avait laissé échapper, avec enthousiasme, qu'il avait utilisé un langage précis hilarant pour parler des jambes de Harry lorsqu'il avait bu après les BFAs.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement alors qu'il contemplé son prochain message. Il sentit un courant électrique crépiter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il pensait, à nouveau, à comment le visage de Louis s'était enfoui entre ses cuisses, sa légère barbe griffant sa peau délicate. Il appuya son pouce dans son quadriceps, se souvenant de la façon dont la brûlure avait persisté pendant des jours de la meilleure des façons.

**Je te laisserais, tu sais.**

Son pouls battit furieusement dans ses joues toutes rouges alors qu'il appuyer sur envoyer.

**Les chérir.**

**A nouveau.**

**Si tu voulais.**

**Moi, j'en ai envie.**

Harry se tortilla dans son siège. Il n'avait même pas envoyé quelque chose d'ouvertement explicite, mais il était quand même inconfortablement excité pour être en public. La simple idée de Louis le touchant à nouveau, de pouvoir toucher Louis en retour.  _Bon Dieu_. Les yeux de Louis, son visage et son corps. Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau de près de toute sa vie.

Ça semblait être interminable, l'attente pour la réponse de Louis, même si ça ne devait pas faire plus de trente secondes, en fin de compte. La main de Harry était glissante de sueur autour de son téléphone quand elle arriva finalement.

**Putain.**

**Tu rentres quand à Londres ?**

*

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se tenait à la porte de l'appartement de Louis avec un sachet de course dans chaque main, et Louis était en train de ruiner son plan mûrement réfléchi.

Quand Louis avait accepté de le revoir, Harry avait immédiatement décidé que c'était un rendez-vous officiel, que Louis pense également de cette façon ou pas. Il avait rapidement informé Louis qu'il allait venir pour cuisiner pour lui et il ne prenait pas non pour une réponse. Harry voulait faire ça bien. Il voulait faire les choses lentement. Il avait prévu d'apprendre à mieux connaître Louis, et il avait prévu de faire savoir à Louis qu'il était intéressé pour plus que du sexe.

Harry ne prévoyais  _pas_  de sauter immédiatement sur Louis, pas cette fois.

Sauf que Louis avait été plongé dans des croquis et avait perdu la notion du temps et il se tenait, à présent, timidement dans son entrée en ayant l'air plus érotique dans un pull et un jogging que n'importe quel autre être-humain ne l'avait jamais été, au cours de l'histoire. Harry s'était attendu à ce que ça le foudroie, d'être à nouveau en la présence physique de Louis, mais il n'avait pas pu anticiper ça.

« Je, euh – » dit Louis, invitant Harry à entrer dans l'appartement et le conduisant vers la cuisine. « Je suis désolé d'être un telle épave. »

Harry le suivit simplement, fixant d'un air absent les élégantes photos que Louis avait accrochées sur le mur pour s'empêcher de regarder son cul.

Louis commença à nettoyer le comptoir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite cuisine, poussant un tas de factures dans un tiroir et mettant un bol de céréales sale dans l'évier. « J'ai... j'ai eu des idées pour un costume. Genre, un tissu sombre, au départ tu ne te rends pas que c'est texturé... de la dentelle, peut-être. Je ne sais pas. » Il fit un signe vague de la main, commençant à divaguer sur le sujet. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi désespérément dévasté par sa tenue, ça aurait pu lui venir à l'esprit que Louis était, également, un peu nerveux à propos du fait de le revoir. « Si je n'écris pas mes idées sur papier, je n'arrive pas à les débuter, j'ai tendance à genre, perdre des idées très spécifiques pour toujours... » Il rigola, et agita à nouveau sa main, mimant le mouvement d'une de ses idées s'éloignant de son cerveau. « Elles disparaissent juste entièrement. »

Harry resta bouche bée et ses yeux clignèrent. Louis sembla réaliser pour la première fois que Harry n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était entré et qu'il était en train de le fixer, de manière assez flagrante, malgré ses efforts.

« Tu dois – tu dois savoir ce que c'est. Avec l'écriture de paroles... » dit doucement Louis, tirant timidement l'une de ses oreilles, sa voix traînant à la fin de sa phrase. Il se pencha contre un comptoir et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il incitait Harry à répondre.

Harry rougit sous le regard de Louis, ses sacs de course cognant contre ses jambes alors qu'il se balançait sur place. Il y avait juste quelque chose dans le fait de voir Louis ne portant pas une tenue correcte qui semblait incroyablement intime pour lui. Il avait seulement vu Louis deux fois en personne, mais il avait aussi fait une toute petite rechercher sur Google, ainsi il avait vu plein de photos de lui à divers événements. Louis était toujours impeccable. Toujours soigné. Comme ça, il était tellement doux, et Harry trouvait ça presque brutalement attirant, d'une façon totalement dévorante.

Le fait que ce soit un survêtement fut oublié sous les traits et angles parfaits du magnifique visage de Louis, et même si le jogging était ample, il tombait en quelque sorte exactement bien comme il le fallait sur le corps de Louis, soulignant la subtile courbe de sa silhouette. La coupe mettait en valeur ses hanches en particulier, rendant leur pouvoir terriblement évident à chaque fois que Louis balançait son poids d'un pied à l'autre, et rendant Harry tellement hébété d'envie qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

_Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?_

« Est-ce que tu veux poser ça ? » demanda doucement Louis, faisant un geste vers les sachets dans les mains de Harry. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant quand Harry les plaça sur le comptoir sans faire un son, une touche de concentration se dessinant sur son visage. « Tout va bien, Harold ? T'as pas dit un mot depuis que t'es arrivé. »

Harry déglutit fortement, sa peau chauffant avec tellement de gêne qu'il avait l'impression d'être en train de briller. Il avait probablement été dépassé par les événements quand il avait fait du rentre-dedans à Louis à cette fête, mais il avait refusé de le ressentir à ce moment-là. Il était tellement attiré par Louis qu'il avait juste foncé, y allant par instinct, grisé et plus qu'heureux par leurs interactions. Même aujourd'hui, il était venu chez Louis presque dès qu'il était descendu de son avion, bien sûr qu'il serait capable de le charmer avec sa charmante personnalité. Cependant, toute sa confiance téméraire l'avait à présent déserté. Il était un peu sous l'emprise de Louis, totalement dépassé par sa réaction face à lui, et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Je – je, » croassa-t-il, s'agitant et toujours incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps de Louis. Sa bouche était devenue tellement sèche. Il avait tellement envie de poser ses mains sur lui.

Louis hocha de la tête d'encouragement, ses jolis cils battant de façon presque imperceptible.

« Je pourrais te baiser sur place, » lâcha Harry, claquant ses mains sur sa bouche sous l'absolue humiliation dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche. 

Avant que Harry puisse trop réfléchir à comment ça y était, il allait mourir d'humiliation à côté du plan de travail de la cuisine de Louis Tomlinson, ce dernier laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, ses mains s'enfouirent dans les poches de ce jogging aggravant la situation, sa tête rejetée en arrière dans une joie totale.

Harry remua sur place, son visage en feu.

Louis le fit arrêter avec un regard puis il commença à fermer la distance entre eux, provocant l'accélération du pouls, déjà rapide, de Harry et la mise en feu de ses nerfs de façon erratique, envoyant des étincelles dans le bout de ses doigts.

« Je ne voulais pas dire... j'veux dire – » bégaya Harry. Louis fit un pas de plus dans son espace personnel, l'acculant contre un mur, et Harry dut tourner légèrement vers la gauche pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre un cadre. Il laissa échapper un simple gloussement ridiculement aigu à la maladresse d'avoir dû faire ça, puis il se sentit momentanément terrifié que Louis commence à penser qu'il était dérangé. 

« Tu fais toujours fort, hein, Styles ? » dit Louis, levant son regard vers Harry. Ses propres joues étaient teintes en rouge, mais il n'était définitivement pas embarrassé. En fait, il semblait être en train de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à voir Harry se tortiller d'inconfort. Ça excita seulement encore plus Harry, déjà à moitié dur dans son jeans. « Cependant, je dois dire, t'as été un peu plus doux avec la déclaration et l'exécution la dernière fois. »

Harry était encore dans son manteau boutonné, et il prit une profonde respiration quand Louis commença à toucher son col à revers pour l'ajuster sur ses épaules, passant occasionnellement une main sur le cachemire marron de l'écharpe nouée autour de son cou et le tirant vers lui avec.

« Juste pour que tu saches, » dit Louis, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa bouche soit à l'hauteur de l'oreille de Harry, « je pense que je préférerais te baiser, si ça te dérange pas. Du moins, cette fois-ci. »

Harry laissa échapper un son étranglé. Ses mains, qui pendaient le long de ses flancs jusqu'à présent, se levèrent toutes seules et se fermèrent sur les hanches de Louis, collant leurs corps ensemble. Le contact fit papillonner les yeux de Harry et sa respiration sortit rapidement à travers son nez.

Louis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry. Juste au moment il était sur le point de déposer ses lèvres contre la colonne de la gorge de Harry, il se recula et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. 

« Quoi ? » couina Harry, surpris d'avoir réussi à sortir ça.

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien ? »

« Quoi ? Oui. Pourquoi ? » bredouilla Harry, sa gêne s'embrasant. « Ouais – oui, je vais bien. »

Louis pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux se plissèrent d'incrédulité.

« Tu sembles assez excité. »

Harry grogna au ridicule total de la situation, appuyant Louis contre son érection avec une main ferme dans le bas de son dos. « Je suis excité. »

« D'accord, » dit Louis, laissant traîner le mot. « Eh bien, pourquoi es-tu si  _particulièrement_  excité ? »

Harry roula ses yeux et laissa échapper un rire étouffé, poussant Louis avec son genou. «  _Toi_ , » déclara-t-il, dans une sorte de gémissement puissant, comme si la réponse était évidente.

Louis lui lança un autre regard et Harry secoua sa tête puis soupira. L'instance de Louis pour découvrir ce qui l'avait autant excité et le préoccupait autant devrait probablement le faire se sentir encore plus humilié mais, d'une certaine manière, ça le poussa un peu plus loin du bord, à la place. Même si Harry était toujours dans un embarras désastreux, ce n'était pas grave, parce que Louis s'inquiétait pour lui, et Harry se détendit de façon incrémentielle malgré la chaleur dans ses joues.

«  _Harry_. »

« D'accord, biiiiiien, » dit Harry, tirant Louis dans une étreinte encore plus étroite, ainsi il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant. Il laissa échapper un marmonnement précipité. « C'est – c'esttoidanscesvêtements. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est  _toi_  ! » dit Harry, articulant cette fois et rougissant partout. Il se recula et cogna sa tête contre le mur, évitant toujours un contact visuel. « Dans ces vêtements. Le jogging... t'es – t'es  _beau_  dans ces – je trouve que t'es beau dans ces vêtements. Le survêtement. »

« Vraiment ? » gazouilla Louis, clairement très heureux. Il baissa ses yeux vers son propre corps puis les releva vers Harry. « Ça le fait pour toi ? »

Harry ne faisait que le regardait furtivement du coin de l'œil, luttant pour réprimer un sourire tordu. Son visage était toujours brûlant. Il haussa simplement des épaules, feintant la nonchalance.

Louis éclata de rire et tira Harry dans un court baiser brûlant, ravalant sa surprise. Puis il retourna Harry et commença à le pousser le long du couloir, vers ce que Harry pouvait seulement supposer être sa chambre.

« Est-ce que des trucs ont besoin d'aller au frigo ? » demanda Louis, faisant référence à la nourriture que Harry avait apporté. Comme si Harry pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que le front de Louis s'appuyant entre ses omoplates et ses mains glissant sur l'avant de son haut alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

« Ça... » Harry fit une pause à l'entrée de la chambre, savourant la sensation du petit corps de Louis contre son dos. Il y avait des boules de mozzarella qui devrait peut-être aller au frigo, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que Harry retourne dans la cuisine à cet instant. « Ça ira. »

Louis fit un bruit de contentement et se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un bisou dans le cou de Harry, gloussant au gémissement qu'il provoqua. Puis il poussa Harry dans la chambre et vers le lit avec des petites mains exigeantes, le faisant basculer dessus, toujours dans son manteau, totalement habillé.

« Donc t'aimes les vêtements de détente, hein ? » demanda-t-il, se perchant sur les genoux de Harry et regardant vers lui avec une expression taquine et impérieuse. « Les joggings, les sweats et tout ça ? »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et haussa ses épaules, se délectant de la vue de Louis au dessus de lui alors que ses mains se réinstallaient sur ses hanches. « Vraiment, c'est toi, » murmura-t-il, se sentant honteux mais heureux. Il tirant sur l'une des manches du pull de Louis. « C'est  _toi_  dans ces vêtements. »

« Moi spécifiquement, hein ? » dit Louis, le taquinant toujours. Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur les cuisses de Harry.

« Eh bien, » chuchota Harry, passant un pouce sur un petit morceau de peau exposée à la taille de Louis, « certaines personnes sont juste mieux avec des vêtements. »

« Oh vraiment ? Comme  _toi_ , tu veux dire ? »

Harry couina de protestation, se relevant sur ses coudes dans une indignation amusée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par  _moi_  ? » demanda-t-il, faisant violemment signe entre leurs corps. « Toute cette situation se passe à cet instant parce que j'étais moche dans des vêtements ! Plus d'une fois ! »

« Non, non, non. » Louis secoua sa tête alors qu'il poussait les épaules de Harry. « J'ai dit que tes vêtements ne t'allaient pas – » Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde. « D'accord, peut-être que j'ai impliqué que t'étais moche dedans... » Harry éclata dans un rire triomphant et Louis parla par-dessus. « Mais ! Mais, ce n'était pas ta faute. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu l'air encore pire dans ces costumes ! Quand tu portes quelque chose qui est correctement ajusté ? » Louis fit un adorable soupir d'incrédulité, secouant à nouveau sa tête. « Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Styles ? T'es le rêve de tout styliste. »

Les entrailles de Harry s'embrassèrent à cause des mots de Louis, et son estomac se retourna quand Louis le fixa pendant plusieurs longues secondes, laissant le sentiment s'installer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais porter, alors ? » demanda doucement Harry, prenant une des mains de Louis et la tenant fermement. Il était un peu gêné de poser d'emblée la question, mais il était trop curieux de savoir qu'il se sentait un peu fou.

Louis hésita pendant quelques secondes à la question, une vulnérabilité bizarre vacillant sur son visage. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider sur quoi dire.

« Tu veux que je te dise comment je t'habillerais ? » demanda-t-il finalement, sa voix basse. « Tout de suite ? De la tête aux pieds ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait Louis dans les yeux.

« Pour un tapis rouge ? »

Harry hocha à nouveau de la tête. « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Louis prit une profonde inspiration, puis il descendit jusqu'au bout du lit et se redressa, retirant doucement les chaussures et les chaussettes de Harry de ses pieds qui pendaient dans le vide. Ensuite, il regarda Harry pendant un moment, ses yeux bougeant sur les lignes de son corps, s'attardant sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et son torse. L'attention réchauffa tout le corps de Harry, baignant dans une chaleur sirupeuse et pulsante. Son cœur battait fortement dans ses oreilles.

« Je dois admettre que tu serais, toi-même, assez bien avec un survêtement, » dit Louis. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit à côté de Harry, passant une main sur l'écharpe de Harry et la dénouant d'autour de son cou avant de la jeter au sol. Puis il prit son temps pour faire glisser le manteau de Harry de sur ses épaules, souriant quand Harry frissonna à la sensation du bout de ses doigts effleurant ses bras à travers le tissu de sa chemise. « Je te mettrais quelque chose de similaire à ça, long – arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Noir et étroit. »

Harry leva son corps pour que Louis puisse complètement libérer ses bras des manches de son manteau, l'étalant en dessous de lui.

« Ensuite, si cela tenait qu'à moi, » continua Louis, pensif, « je ferais dans le classique. Un joli costume trois pièces. » Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Harry, là où elle était la plus fine, et il la serra une fois avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise légère. Il laissa une traînée de baisers le long du sternum de Harry alors que le tissu était tiré sur les côtés, ses lèvres habiles, douces et chaudes. C'était tellement bon que c'était enivrant et presque terrible en même temps, et le cœur de Harry remonta dans sa gorge, sa respiration se saccadant.

« Tu serais tellement beau dans une veste parfaitement taillée, Harry, » murmura Louis entre deux baisers, serrant à nouveau sa taille. C'était comme si évoquer Harry dans cette tenue imaginaire était presque trop pour lui, et cette idée fit frissonner Harry de désir, submergé. « T'as aucune idée. »

Louis fit une pause pendant une seconde pour caresser les tétons de Harry et poser sa bouche dans son cou. Harry frissonna à la sensation, laissant échapper un gémissement haletant avant de se détendre. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir fondre directement sur le lit.

« Le pantalon serait slim, bien sûr, » chuchota Louis contre la peau de Harry, ses mains se baissant pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture puis sa braguette. « Tes jambes sont tellement longues... tellement, tellement longues. »

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et bougea sur le lit pour pouvoir tirer le jeans de sur les jambes de Harry. Les yeux de Louis devinrent plus sombres à la façon dont Harry déformait déjà son sous-vêtement, mais il mordit seulement sa lèvre à la vue, passant ses mains d'haut en bas sur l'extérieur des cuisses de Harry et inspirant profondément.

« Il serait gris, » siffla Louis, après une minute, sa voix se brisant à cause de l'excitation alors qu'il serrait le bas des hanches de Harry dans ses mains. Doucement. Tout était tellement lent et doux, les caresses de Louis et son regard, et ça rendait Harry à moitié fou de désir. Son sexe était tellement dur que du liquide pré-séminal en sortait presque. Il pouvait sentir son pouls partout, dans chaque morceau de sa peau chaude et exposée, et son sang déferlait dans ses veines, le laissant s'inonder sous l'adrénaline. S'en languissant. C'était l'expérience la plus érotique de sa vie à ce jour, et Louis l'avait à peine touché.

« Le costume serait dans un beau gris anthracite, par-dessus une chemise blanche, pour contraster avec tes yeux, » poursuivit Louis, chevauchant Harry et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire taquin. « Et je sais que t'es un peu un minet, Styles, un peu dandy. Alors ne t'en fais pas, il y aurait de la place pour plus d'expression avec les chaussures, la pochette et la cravate. » Il posa son pouce et son index sur le creux des clavicules de Harry et il les descendit en caressant la peau de chaque côté de son sternum, encore et encore, mimant la largeur d'une cravate imaginaire. Il y avait une lueur lointaine dans son œil alors qu'il le faisait, comme s'il imaginait tout ce qu'il décrivait dans un détail parfait. Son ton était presque respectueux. Harry était émerveillé. « Peut-être un violet texturé pour la cravate, » dit-il. « Un violet très foncé, comme ça la couleur serait seulement visible quand tu bouges dans la lumière. Et une pochette lavande à motifs paisley avec le bord blanc. Ravissant et vif. Plein de vie... »

Harry put entendre le « comme toi » à la fin de sa phrase traînante, même si Louis ne l'avait pas dit. _Plein de vie comme toi_. Et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais ça le prit au dépourvu à quel point il était touché par ça. Par tout. Par Louis, par ses mots et ses attentions. Harry avait été cloué sur place par le regard fixe de Louis, mais quelque chose en lui céda finalement, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de se redresser brusquement et tirer Louis dans un baiser profond et passionné. Il les fit rouler pour pouvoir maintenir Louis, toujours entièrement habillé, contre le matelas.

« Baise-moi, » déclara Harry quand ils se séparèrent, en ayant si désespérément et sauvagement envie d'être encore plus proche de lui. « S'il te plaît, baise-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Louis prit une inspiration saccadée et lécha ses lèvres. Il hocha de la tête.

Un moment plus tard, Harry était étendu sur la couette bleue foncée de Louis, à bout de force après deux orgasmes (le second quand Louis était profondément en lui, à quelques seconde de jouir lui-même) tandis que Louis chantait les mauvaises paroles de « Cherish » de The Association directement à ses cuisses.

«  _Cherish is the word I use to describe my feelings for youuuuuu..._  » (Chérir est le mot que j'utilise pour décrire mes sentiments pour toi)

Harry rigola au point que son ventre lui fasse mal, et Louis était tellement à bout de souffle à force de rire qu'il laissait à peine échapper des sons.

« C'est – c'est, » haleta Harry, son cœur se serrant alors que Louis levait ses yeux vers lui avec un air idiot de pur bonheur. Il avait parsemé des baisers partout sur les cuisses de Harry en chantant. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sa vie. « Ce ne sont pas les bonnes paroles. »

« Oh wow ! » dit Louis, serrant sa main sur sa poitrine comme s'il était gravement insulté, ignorant complètement la façon dont Harry essayait de chasser sa main pour qu'il arrête. « Wow, quel pointilleux ! Pas les bonnes paroles, hein ? On ne peut pas tous être des experts de l'histoire de la musique... comment je peux être à hauteur de tes standards ? Quelque chose d'original peut-être ? » 

Aussi attrayant que ça sonnait, ça semblait être beaucoup plus important de l'embrasser à ce moment-là, alors Harry fit un petit bruit de protestation et tira Louis à nouveau dans ses bras. 

« Je vais faire mon coming-out, tu sais, » haleta Harry, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Louis cligna des yeux vers lui.

« En – en janvier... » dit-il, souhaitant avec ferveur ne pas avoir dépassé les limites.

« C'est génial, Harry, » murmura Louis, sa voix sincère alors qu'il nichait sa tête sous le menton de Harry. « Vraiment génial. »

Harry se racla la gorge, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Louis. « Je peux – je peux te revoir, alors ? » demanda-t-il, fermant ses yeux, ses orteils se courbant d'espoir et d'embarras. Louis pouvait probablement sentir à quel point son cœur battait fortement.

« Oui, » dit Louis, souriant contre le cou de Harry, « mais seulement si tu me fais toujours à manger ce soir. »

Harry avait envie d'aller un peu plus loin. Il voulait continuer de pousser jusqu'à ce que Louis accepte qu'ils sortent exclusivement ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune ambiguïté et aucune raison pour Harry de ressentir une insécurité insignifiante dans son cœur. Mais il avait également peur de ce qui pourrait se passer s'il le faisait, il avait peur d'obtenir une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas. Aussi agréable que ça avait été ( _tellement_  agréable que Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce n'était pas comment Louis avait l'habitude de coucher avec quelqu'un, avec tellement d'intensité brûlante et tellement de rire – cette simple idée le rendit presque jaloux) et aussi entiché que Harry était, il savait aussi qu'ils se connaissaient seulement depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, et une partie de ce temps avait uniquement été du flirt par message. Il n'y avait aucune vraie raison pour se précipiter. Alors Harry soupira et tira Louis encore plus près de lui. « Bien sûr que je vais te faire à manger. Cependant, allons prendre une douche en premier, s'il te plaît, » fut ce qu'il dit.

* 

Ce ne fut qu'après la répétition générale pour l'émission Saturday Night Live, le weekend suivant, que Harry trouva le costume. Il avait été dans sa loge après avoir fini sa répétition, fouillant dans son portant et cherchant le costume d'elfe qu'il devait porter pour son apparition lors du monologue d'ouverture d'Amy Adams, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une housse à vêtements qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Les Brits ? » murmura-t-il de confusion, lisant l'étiquette en plastique blanc qui y était accrochée.

Harry était à New York depuis jeudi pour la préparation du SNL et une apparition chez Jimmy Fallon, et sa styliste, Joanie, avait apporté un bon nombre de tenues parce que Harry pouvait être à la fois pointilleux et changeant sur ce qu'il acceptait de porter. (« Comment suis-je supposée anticiper tes caprices, jeune homme ? » aimait-elle le taquiner, quand il était particulièrement difficile.) Les Brits n'étaient pas avant février, cependant, alors ça avait dû être amené par erreur. Harry dévia presque vers le prochain cintre, lorsqu'il remarqua l'inscription « Burb LWT » écrite à la hâte en dessous du nom de l'événement sur l'étiquette.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement et sa main s'immobilisa.  _LWT. Louis William Tomlinson._  Il avait réussi à amadouer Louis pour qu'il lui révèle quelques informations personnelles sur lui pendant le dîner qu'il avait finalement cuisiné pour lui ce soir-là. Sa ville natale, sa famille, son anniversaire. Son deuxième prénom.

« Joanie... » appela faiblement Harry, tirant sur la fermeture éclaire de la housse. « Est-ce que Burberry – ? Est-ce que Louis Tomlinson m'habille pour... »

La voix de Harry traîna avant de se taire quand il vit ce qui était à l'intérieur. Un costume trois pièces, gris anthracite, slim... Son cerveau fonctionna à toute allure alors qu'il caressait la pochette en soie avec un doigt. Lavande avec des motifs paisley, des nuances d'ambre et de vert clair dans les détails du motif tournoyant. Une bordure blanche. Tout était tellement magnifique.

_Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?_

« Joanie ? » appela-t-il à nouveau, sa voix un peu rauque.

Joanie passa sa tête dans la loge ; elle était en train de parler avec Denise dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ? »

« Est-ce – Est-ce que Louis Tomlinson m'habille pour les Brits ? » demanda Harry, hochant de la tête vers la housse à vêtements ouvertes.

Elle hocha de la tête, entrant complètement dans la pièce avec une tasse de thé en main. « Eh bien, Burberry le fait, en tout cas, » murmura-t-elle, se rapprochant pour mieux voir. « Je ne savais pas qu'on l'avait eu aussi tôt, cependant. David a dû le prendre par accident. »

Harry hocha de la tête, clignant des yeux vers le costume. Il ne savait pas comment calmer l'anxiété qui s'était emparée de lui ou ce qui la causait exactement. Ça semblait juste tellement étrange que Louis n'aurait pas partagé ça avec lui. Est-ce que Louis pensait que ce serait comme s'il profitait de Harry ? Ou que Harry penserait que c'était le cas ? Comment Harry le pourrait-il, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Louis concevait une tenue pour lui ? Est-ce que Louis ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Etait-il gêné d'être impliqué avec Harry ? 

_Peut-être qu'il veut juste garder le boulot au boulot ; ce n'est pas si bizarre. Arrête de flipper._

C'était avec tous types de pensées contradictoires s'entassant dans sa tête que Harry commença à regarder plus loin, ouvrant entièrement la housse pour pouvoir voir tout le costume, cherchant inconsciemment une genre de note personnelle nichée dans une proche ou cacher sous un col.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il en trouva une. Il y avait un petit bout de papier prudemment épinglé à la soie de la pochette, précédemment caché par la poche de la veste. L'enthousiasme de Harry fit place à la confusion quand il commença à lire.

_30 Novembre 2014_

_M. Harry Styles,_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir choisi Burberry pour cette soirée primordiale pour la mode Britannique._

_Les accessoires sont inclus, sauf les chaussures, que nous laisserons à votre appréciation. Nous ne pensons pas qu'il y aura besoin de beaucoup de retouches pour l'ajustement, mais plusieurs coutures ont été laissé lâches pour une confection sur mesure précise._

_Les British Fashion Awards sont un événement incroyablement important pour Burberry, alors encore merci pour cette merveilleuse opportunité. Nous espérons que ça puisse être le début d'une nouvelle relation professionnelle positive._

_Bien à vous,_

_Louis Tomlinson  
Directeur de la création  
Burberry Group PLC_

Harry resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes après avoir fini de lire, ses yeux se déplaçant sur le texte alors qu'il essayait de comprendre les mots. 

_Les British Fashion Awards ?_

« Joanie – »

Elle le coupa en arrachant directement la note de sa main.

« Les BFAs ? » chuchota-t-elle, tournant le morceau de papier comme s'il pourrait y avoir un autre indice sur son origine et son but de l'autre côté. « Il a dû y avoir – »

« Un problème de communication.... » finit doucement Harry, réussissant finalement à tout mettre en place.

_Il a dû se sentir si méprisé_ , pensa Harry, son ventre se serrant et ses joues rougissant de remords, même s'il n'avait pas été au courant.  _Pas étonnant. Pas étonnant._

« Mon Dieu, » marmonna Joanie, fixant toujours le mot.

« Est-ce qu'il m'irait ? » demanda Harry, exigeant son attention directe avec son ton.

Joanie se retourna pour examiner la tenue après avoir vu son regard, son front se plissant à nouveau. Elle hocha doucement de la tête. « Absolument. Pourquoi ? Tu veux le porter ce soir ? Pas cette chemise tigrée, alors ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, passant ses doigts sur le col de la veste. Le costume était assemblé avec un soin parfait, magnifique jusqu'au dernier détail. Louis Tomlinson prenait tellement soin de son travail, et s'en rendre compte fit monter si violemment l'affection et l'admiration pour lui que Harry avait en lui que sa main trembla. Le cœur de Harry se souleva dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait plein d'émotion, complet et inspiré. Comme si tout dans le mode était possible.

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends ?_  pensa-t-il, alors que sa main bougeait vers la cravate violette foncée et il sentit la subtile texture dans son tissu.

« Non. Pas de chemise tigrée ce soir, » chuchota-t-il à Joanie. « Et je – je dois parler à Patrick, et aux musiciens... »

Zayn Malik était totalement peu reconnaissant envers Louis et ses crevettes, cette fois-ci. Il cilla à peine quand Louis posa la poêle sur la table basse devant lui, il frotta juste son front et sortit son téléphone. Ça pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec Louis le forçant à venir chez lui à quatre heures du matin pour regarder son en-quelque-sorte, peut-être petit-ami à l'émission Saturday Night Live, mais c'était le devoir de Zayn en tant qu'ami de longue date et pique-assiette fréquent.

« Tu ignores mes crevettes, » fit remarquer Louis, s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

La seule réponse de Zayn fut un profond soupir. Il continua de naviguer sur peu importe quel réseau social qu'il avait ouvert sur son téléphone.

Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, de toute façon. Les crevettes n'étaient pas vraiment quelque chose à manger au milieu de la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Pas le premier encas auquel on avait tendance à penser, devait admettre Louis. La dernière chose que Louis voulait était d'être critiquer sur son état de nervosité.

_Cuisiner des crevettes à cause du stresse, un nouveau niveau,_  pensa Louis, observant son propre genou rebondir d'haut en bas. Il souffla. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si Harry Styles s'était avéré être monstrueusement et incroyablement attachant. Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le meilleur pour lui dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. SNL était d'une très grande envergure, un très grand risque. Alors c'était simplement naturel que Louis fût complètement en train de stresser.

Il aurait également pu être plus anxieux que d'habitude parce que, peu après que Harry ait quitté son appartement, plus tôt dans la semaine, Louis s'était rendu compte qu'il avait déjà commencé à fantasmer sur leur mariage. D'une façon basée sur la mode, évidemment.

_Pas trop coordonné_ , pensa-t-il, imaginant les hypothétiques costumes de mariage de lui et Harry pour la centième fois alors qu'il attrapait puis reposait une crevette.  _Une complémentarité subtile. Classe, mais coloré... je suis un idiot._

Louis n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'autant s'attacher. Pas lorsqu'il avait bousculé Harry aux BFAs, pas lorsque Harry lui avait fait des avances avec une fellation. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le savoir, cependant. Peut-être qu'il s'était leurré tout ce temps, en se disant qu'il n'était pas à moitié amoureux de Harry. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à son sujet, même quand Louis s'était seulement penché sur des photos et avait mesuré des tissus pour aller à ce merveilleux corps qu'il n'avait jamais vu en personne. Harry Styles l'avait fasciné depuis le début. Louis avait probablement été condamné avant même qu'ils se rencontrent.

_J'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû demander..._  Louis fronça ses sourcils, mordant ses ongles et essayant d'ignorer le fait que le début de l'émission se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il avait toujours un peu été dans le déni à propos de ce qu'il voulait la dernière fois que lui et Harry avaient été ensemble, dans le sens qu'il avait fait semblant de pouvoir gérer le fait que leur relation n'était pas clairement définie. Harry était jeune et, bien qu'il semblait assez désireux, Louis ne voulait pas le précipiter dans quoi que ce soir. Mais ensuite Harry était parti pour New York, et Louis avait désespérément eu envie de dire à quelqu'un autour de lui que son petit-ami allait être dans Saturday Night Live. Et ile ne pouvait pas. Parce que Harry n'était pas son petit-ami.  _Pas encore_ , pensa Louis.  _Il sera mon petit-ami. Je lui demanderai et il dira oui._

Louis se sentit plutôt confiant dans le fait que c'était vrai, que Harry Styles serait son petit-ami s'il lui demandait, mais ça fit quand même accélérer son cœur quand il pensa à le dire à haute voix. La simple idée de Harry lui souriant, ouvertement heureux et en sécurité, fit naître une chaleur inconfortable en lui.

_Bon Dieu, je suis un tel nigaud. J'espère que ça se passe bien pour lui._

« Mec. » Zayn sortit Louis de sa rêverie en tendant une main pour immobiliser son genou tremblant.

« Ne me dis pas de me détendre, » dit Louis, quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Zayn. « Ça ne fonctionnera pas, alors ne le fais pas. »

Zayn roula ses yeux et poussa un autre soupir plein de douleur. « T'es chiant ; je n'allais pas dire ça. »

Louis recommença à faire rebondir son genou. Zayn l'arrête à nouveau.

« Tu vas survivre en regardant l'émission ? »

« Ta gueule, » dit Louis, se rongeant un autre ongle. Il s'arrêta. « Merci d'être venu. »

« Pas de quoi, » dit Zayn, écartant son pull de sa peau alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le canapé. « Je n'allais pas te le dire, mais Harry vient de te twee – »

Avant que Zayn puisse finir sa phrase, Louis s'élança de l'autre côté du canapé où son téléphone se trouvait sur l'accoudoir, en train de charger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Quel était le tweet ? » demanda Louis, maudissant le wifi pour agir soudainement comme si on était en 1995 dans son appartement.

Zayn lui lança un autre regard peu impressionné. « Comme je le disais, je n'étais pas sûr que tu puisses le supporter, étant donné, » il fit un geste vague vers Louis, « comment t'es à cet instant. Mais il est tout le temps si foutrement mystérieux. J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut dire, et ça me fait chier. »

Les mains de Louis tremblèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit l'application, et un choc d'adrénaline le parcourut lorsqu'il vit les tweets.

Avant qu'il puisse complètement tout enregistrer, un message de Harry arriva sur son téléphone, puis un autre.

**Je ne sais pas si tu vas regarder ce soir.**

**C'est pas grave si c'est pas le cas, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu regardes.**

Il semblait que Harry avait du mal à décider quoi dire ensuite, parce que les trois petits points apparurent puis disparurent deux ou trois fois avant qu'il envoie finalement un autre message.

**Je t'apprécie vraiment, Louis.**

**Beaucoup.**

Le cœur de Louis battait à la chamade et une douleur aigre-douce apparut dans sa poitrine, la chair de poule se répandit sur la peau de ses bras lorsqu'il pensa à comment avait pu être le visage de Harry quand il avait envoyé les messages. Mordant peut-être sa lèvre inférieure, ce mignon petit froncement apparaissant entre ses sourcils, ses joues teintées de rose. Ses yeux avaient très certainement été déterminés et brillants, tout illuminés d'un espoir prudent.

C'était tellement adorable que Louis dut lutter très fortement pour ne pas s'effondrer contre Zayn et laisser échapper un gémissement gigantesque. Il souhaitait être avec Harry à ce moment précis, tellement que ça lui faisait physiquement mal.

_Putain. Je_  suis  _déjà à moitié amoureux de lui._

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que Zayn était en train de lui parler, le poussant également à l'épaule.

« Alors ! » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Louis lécha ses lèvres et déglutit fortement. « Je pense, » dit-il, éclaircissant sa gorge. « Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il a peut-être trouvé le – le costume. »

« Le costume ? Quoi ? Celui pour les BFAs ? »

Si Louis n'avait pas été plus que nerveux pour l'émission et la performance de Harry, il aurait probablement exprimé plus de plaisir à voir Zayn être aussi agacé par la situation.

« Euh. Oui, » dit-il simplement, à la place. En parler à haute-voix le fit se sentir encore plus nauséeux qu'avant. Il baissa son regard vers sa montre, trop secoué pour répondre aux messages de Harry. « Prends une foutue crevette, s'il te plaît. L'émission commence.

Après seulement une minute du sketch d'ouverture, l'attente de voir Harry apparaître était déjà devenue insupportable pour Louis. Ses nerfs étaient complètement à vif. C'était comme s'il était en train de regarder un film d'horreur, une musique sinistre et un angle de caméra qui devenait inconfortablement étroit. Harry pouvait apparaître à tout moment !

« Tu crois qu'il va le porter, alors ? » demanda Zayn, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir en effet prendre une crevette.

Louis se sentit irrationnellement irrité par la question. Comment Zayn pouvait-il s'attendre à ce que Louis réfléchisse ou même parle à un moment comme ça ?

« Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être ! » cria-t-il, lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Les deux genoux de Louis tremblaient à présent.

« D'accord, wow ! » dit Zayn, un rire s'échappant de lui. « Respire peut-être un peu. »

« Ne me dis pas de me détendre. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Zayn ne dit rien, mais Louis pouvait sentir ses yeux sur le côté de son visage.

« Quoi ? » claqua-t-il, agacé que le sketch d'ouverture pas drôle et sans Harry prenne autant de temps. Il se retourna pour regarder Zayn puis grogna en ronchonnant quand il vit son expression tendre et amusée. 

« Tu l'apprécies vraiment, hein ? » demanda Zayn.

Louis souffla à nouveau. « Oui, » dit-il sèchement.

Zayn ne dit rien d'autre, mais Louis pouvait sentir de la joie irradier de lui alors qu'il bougeait pour s'assoir au bord du canapé. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était en quelque sorte réconfortant. Il se sentit se détendre juste un peu.

C'était aussi étrangement réconfortant de vraiment voir Harry pour la première fois. Il arriva pendant le monologue d'ouverture, jouant le rôle d'un elfe de Noël adorablement incompétent avec un niveau d'engagement impressionnant. Il était également assez fantastique dans ses collants d'elfe verts. Louis était content que Zayn semble avoir décidé de le laisser tranquillement pour le moment, parce qu'il était sûr d'être en train de faire des yeux doux à la télévision. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

C'était comme si la première moitié de l'émission passa en un rien de temps, et ils revinrent après une autre pause publicitaire avec Amy Adams se tenant sur scène toute seule, présentant Harry Styles comme l'invité musicale de la semaine. Louis attrapa la main de Zayn et la serra fermement.

Les lumières s'allumèrent. Harry était derrière un pied de micro, balançant doucement sa tête et tapotant sa cuisse en rythme avec la musique. Il portait le costume de Louis.

La prise de Louis se fit encore plus forte sur la main de Zayn et il haleta, emparé par l'émotion.

Harry était dans son costume et c'était absolument à couper le souffle. Tout le look était superbe, impeccable, net et pleinement réalisé, et les vêtements allaient à Harry comme le rêve parfaitement proportionné qu'il était. Mais la meilleure partie, celle qui forma une boule dans la gorge de Louis et fit cesser son cœur de battre, était à quel point Harry était ravi de le porter. Confient et à l'aise, Harry savait qu'il était beau. Il était radieux et Louis était complètement hypnotisé par lui alors qu'il commençait à chanter.

Lorsque Harry débuta le refrain de sa chanson, Louis sentait un élan d'affection tellement fort qu'il dut fermer ses yeux et mordre sa lèvre, se rappelant à plusieurs reprises qu'ils se connaissant depuis à peine trois semaines.

_Putain._

La vérité était que Louis avait envie de créer des tenues pour Harry pendant aussi longtemps que possible. Ce n'était pas juste des fantasmes de costumes de mariage que Louis avait entretenu pendant la semaine passée. Cependant, c'était probablement le plus ridicule – c'était des vêtements et des tenues pour n'importe quelle occasion. Partout où il était, en marchant vers les magasins ou couché dans son lit, Louis se retrouvait en train de faire des croquis mentaux pour Harry Styles. Des jeans serrés et des hauts amples et presque comme des tuniques pour aller faire des courses. Des pyjamas à rayure monogrammé (comme le pantalon Lanvin, mais mieux). Des chemises avec des motifs floraux pour une garden-party. Les blouses blanches que Harry devrait porter, s'il devait un jour peindre l'intérieur d'un appartement. Même le costume que Louis avait frénétiquement dessiné quand Harry était venu pour cuisiner pour lui, avait spécifiquement été conçu avec lui dans sa tête.

« Je t'en ferai un autre, chéri, » murmura Louis, laissant le ton profond et résonant de la voix chantante de Harry se déverser en lui. « Laisse-moi t'en faire un autre. »

Zayn avait dû l'entendre, serrant la main de Louis alors qu'il y avait une autre pause publicitaire. Louis ne s'était jamais senti plus chanceux d'avoir un ami comme lui.

Le reste de l'émission passa rapidement, un brouillard de sketchs avec très peu de rires, Louis ne put pas s'empêcher de se sentir dupé que Harry apparaisse dans seulement l'un d'entre eux. Il marmonna quelque chose à ce sujet à Zayn au moment où Harry fut annoncé pour la deuxième et dernière performance de la soirée.

Cette fois quand les lumières s'allumèrent, les musiciens ne commencèrent pas immédiatement à jouer. Harry se tenait bien sagement derrière son micro, à la place, souriant maladroitement au public et chancelant un peu d'un côté à l'autre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Louis mordit sa lèvre, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à nouveau. Harry était nerveux et c'était comme s'il luttait pour rassembler son courage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Zayn, se penchant en avant sur le canapé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Louis secoua rapidement sa tête, l'excitation se déversant dans ses veines. C'était comme si son cœur loupait un battement sur deux. « J'sais pas. J'sais pas. J'sais pas. »

Harry toussa dans son poing puis il posa une main tremblante sur le micro, se penchant en avant pour parler directement dedans. « Je veux juste souhaiter un rapide Joyeux Noël et de Bonnes Fêtes à tout le monde avant de commencer. » Il laissa échapper un demi-rire et secoua sa tête, souriant aux applaudissements qui suivirent, levant ses mains pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fini. « Je voudrais, en particulier, euh, souhaiter de Bonnes Fêtes à toutes les personnes qui ont dut faire un quelconque coming-out, ou pourrait, euh, pourrait le faire dans le futur. Un  _très_  Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! Il s'avère que je – je suis en quelque sorte en train de faire le mien à cet instant. » Harry rigola à nouveau, haussant ses épaules et souriant aux quelques huées et acclamations qui se firent entendre dans le public du studio d'enregistrement. Ses joues étaient roses et ses yeux étaient si brillants. Louis pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. « Je suis Harry Styles. Je suis gay. Et cette chanson s'appelle Ready to Run. »

Louis ne capta pas toute la première minute de la chanson. Il savait que Harry était en train de chanter et le public était fou furieux, mais tout était noyé par le torrent de sang déferlant dans ses oreilles. Tout semblait distant et loin. Il était probablement en état de choc partiel. 

« Putain de merde ! » Le regard de Zayn allait et venait entre Louis et la télévision avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, assez étonné pour agrippait ses cheveux. « Putain de merde, Louis ! Tu sais comment les choisir. »

Louis hocha silencieusement de la tête, tendant une main vers son téléphone. Il comprenait que Harry était sorti du placard pour lui-même et, rien que ça, c'était merveilleux, mais Louis avait l'impression que son cœur pourrait éclater d'admiration et de joie, quand il pensa à quel impact énorme et positif une telle déclaration audacieuse aurait sur le monde. Il était tellement fier de Harry, tellement heureux de simplement le connaître, qu'il était au bord des larmes.

_Harry foutu Styles. Qui aurait cru_. Aussi épris que Louis avait pu être de Harry Styles avant même de le rencontrer, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir la véritable ampleur de son charme.

Dans le fond de sa tête, il savait que le téléphone de Harry serait complètement inondé d'appels et de messages, mais il savait également qu'il devait répondre dès qu'il pouvait, parce que Harry chercherait probablement sa réaction en particulier. Louis se sentit tellement honoré par ça, il était littéralement étourdi. 

**Il envoya une série de messages avec des doigts tremblants.**

**Je regardais. Evidemment que je regardais.**

**Je suis tellement fier de toi.**

**Et je t'apprécie aussi beaucoup, Harry.**

**S'il te plaît, appelle-moi dès que tu peux.**

**Je te promets que je répondrai.**

Puis Louis laissa Zayn le tirer dans une étreinte féroce, éclatant tous les deux dans un rire extatique, toujours à moitié incrédules. Ils mangèrent toutes les crevettes.

*

Cette fois-ci, quand Harry vint chez lui, Louis était pleinement préparé. En fait, il avait été perché sur le bord de son canapé à attendre le bruit de la sonnette, pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure prévue à laquelle Harry devait arriver, sursautant à chaque petit bruit.

Quand Harry arriva finalement, toute la nervosité que Louis avait pu ressentir au sujet de le revoir pour la première fois depuis SNL s'évapora totalement dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une joie bouillonnant en lui et engourdissant ses doigts.

Harry éclata immédiatement de rire, souriant largement et ayant l'air tout à fait magnifique. « Tu portes ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, posant une main sur son cœur et regardant Louis d'haut en bas.

Louis sourit en coin et haussa ses épaules, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging soigneusement choisi et souriant en retour.

« Putain, » dit Harry, secouant sa tête. Il tira Louis dans ses bras et l'embrassa, passionnément et avec urgence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux haletant. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Louis enfouit son nez dans le cou de Harry, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de sa peau à cause du froid à l'extérieur. Il était grisé par tous les baisers et de simplement revoir Harry. « Toi aussi, » dit-il. « Tellement. »

« Joyeux anniversaire, » chuchota Harry, dégageant les cheveux de Louis de sur son front avec des doigts froids. Louis bougea quand même au contact. 

Louis grogna de mécontentement. « Il reste encore deux jours. »

« Bien assez proche. »

« Est-ce que tu peux laisser un homme apprécier les derniers instants de sa vingtaine, s'il te plaît ? » dit Louis, se reculant pour lancer un regard noir au visage ravi de Harry.

« Oui, » répondit doucement Harry, parlant directement dans l'oreille de Louis d'une façon que ce dernier savait être calculée pour le rendre fou. « Oui, je peux. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être baiser mes cuisses. Comme on en a parlé. Si tu veux... Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

Ce fut à présent au tour de Louis de jurer entre ses dents, tout son corps devenant deux fois plus chaud qu'il l'était déjà. Il poussa brutalement le manteau de Harry de ses épaules et le laissa tomber sur le sol derrière eux. Puis il baissa sur regard vers l'espace étroit entre leurs corps, les cuisses parfaites et charnues de Harry dans son jeans tout serré.

« Putain, » dit-il à nouveau.

« T'en dis quoi, alors ? » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, enroulant un bras dans le dos de Louis et le pressant délibérément contre ses cuisses. « J'ai jamais cessé de repenser à cette première fois. Toi à genoux. Ta – ta barbe... »

Louis réussit juste à réprimer un frisson à ces mots, se tortillant et frissonnant encore plus quand Harry commença à embrasser la peau délicate derrière son oreille, déposant des baisers humides et l'effleurant avec sa langue.

« Autant chérir ce qu'il reste de ma jeunesse, je suppose, » dit-il, gardant son ton aussi sec que possible étant donné à quel point il était incroyablement excité.

Harry laissa échapper un autre rire puis il souleva Louis dans ses bras, le portant jusque dans la chambre, sa couse légèrement vacillante.

*

Plus tard, ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous la couette, Louis enroulé autour du dos de Harry et son menton posé sur son épaule alors qu'ils parlaient. Ou, à cet instant, chantaient. Louis faisait la sérénade à Harry avec une chanson originale par Tomlinson pour le faire rire.

« Petite cuillère. Petite cuillère. Tu es ma grande petite cuillère, » roucoula-t-il, alternant entre enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de Harry et embrasser sa mâchoire.

« T'es tellement bizarre, » gloussa joyeusement Harry, se pavanant sous l'attention et illuminant toute l'année à venir pour Louis. « Je suis tellement content. »

«  _Je suis_  tellement content que t'aies porté cet horrible costume Lanvin, » chuchota Louis, se blottissant plus près de lui. Son cœur se serra. Ils avaient passé des heures au téléphone après l'annonce de Harry, parlant de tout ce qui s'était passé et se mettant d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait être ensemble pour de vrai. Ça laissait Louis encore légèrement perplexe, que ce soit initialement un affront professionnel qui l'avait mené à cet incroyable garçon.

« Je suis encore désolé, » murmura Harry, serrant la main de Louis qui était entrelacée à la sienne sur sa hanche. Il s'était avéré que la confusion était due à Joanie changeant d'assistant personnel au mauvais moment. « Mais je suis aussi heureux à ce sujet. »

« Bien. »

Ils restèrent couchés dans un silence plaisant pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que Louis caressait le flanc de Harry d'haut en bas.

« Tu m'habilleras quand même pour les Brits, hein ? » demanda finalement Harry, tendant légèrement son cou pour pouvoir voir le visage de Louis.

« Bien sûr, » dit Louis, déposant un bisou sur la joue de Harry. « Je continuerai de t'habiller pendant aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi. »

Harry grogna joyeusement puis se retourna dans les bras de Louis pour pouvoir lui sourire radieusement et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Ça va être un long, très long moment. Pour ta gouverne. »

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que la traduction de cet OS vous a plu.  
> Les tenues portées par Harry, dans l'ordre d'apparition dans l'histoire :  
> [Lanvin #1 (BFAs) ](http://cdni.condenast.co.uk/426x639/a_c/21-harry-styles-british-fashion-awards-vogue-1dec14-rex_b_426x639_1.jpg)  
> [Lanvin #2 (BBC Music Awards)](http://scontent-a.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xaf1/t51.2885-15/10831951_897961940222162_1694375030_n.jpg)  
> [Lanvin #3 (fête de Niall)](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37800000/-BBC-Music-Awards-harry-styles-37889131-245-300.gif)


End file.
